Brass Duet
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: Being in a concert band isn't easy. Being in a concert band with the girl you're crushing on, isn't any easier. Mainly Kumiko/Reina drabbles.
1. The Moment it Started

Wow, it sure is quiet here, I think to myself, yawning at the orange and red-dyed river bank. Who knew that water could look so pretty depending on the time of day?

I look around absently at my surroundings. It was quaint, and there were plenty of trees and bushes to take your attention away from the houses in the area. Since coming to Kitauji, I've passed by this river bank a lot, but I never really took the time to come here by myself. Well, I came here with stupid Shuichi once to talk about Taki-sensei, but does that really count? No, I don't think it does. Plus, while we were talking…

Kousaka-san came by. She scolded us for bad-mouthing him, and I couldn't shake that impending feeling of regret for the rest of the night, including the days after. I just, I can't help but always feel like I'm doing something _wrong_ when it comes to her! I don't know what it is, and it's just so frustrating! I mean, why is it that I can't even bring myself to talk with her easily? She's a classmate, a classmate that I sort of had a weird falling-out with in middle school, but…

Was that really a falling-out? I mean, we never talked much before, and it just so happens that I was next to her while she was crying about our placement, so.. What the heck is it then, that makes me so nervous!?

I pout inwardly, bringing my knees to my chest. I'm sitting on a slight hill right now, so anyone that happened to be lower on the hill of the river could probably see underneath my skirt, but I don't think there's anyone here. It's really lonely, even right after school. I'm trying to contemplate the answer of the question that's always running through my head, but I get distracted by the soft feel of the grass, and the gentle breeze that tickles my cheek. I let out a breath and look up at the violet-tinged sky. It.. It really is a nice day, I sort of wish, that maybe, I could spend it with—

"Oumae-san."

A jolt runs through me as I spin around to find the source of the voice. No.. There's that feeling of impending regret again. That feeling of unrivaled nervousness and the feeling that I'm going to mess up everything I say.. There's only one person could call out to me as a statement rather than a question—!

"K-Kousaka-san!?"

Aaaand there she is. Standing at the top of the grassy knoll, the wind fluttering through her skirt, drawing my eyes to her—

I struggle to bring my eyes back up to hers. "I didn't notice you there, ahaha…" Oh god. I'm awkward I'm awkward I'm awkward.

But she replies earnestly. "I just got here. No need to worry." She looks around momentarily and walks a little ways down the hill, and I'm still watching her intently as she sits down next to me. "Are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah. I thought it was a nice place to think, so I just sort of ended up here." I wait for an answer that never comes. What _is_ it with her and not answering me!?

We're not doing anything. We're not even doing anything and I can feel my heart race by her presence alone. She's looking toward the bridge that overlooks the river, up at the trees that hang over the passage.. It looks like she's enjoying the view which is freaking great because all I'm worried about is how to talk to her. This nervous feeling is weighing down on me, and I'm sure she doesn't even notice the tension and I just, I have to say something before I explode.

"I, um, I'm glad we ended up at the same school."

. . . SIGH.

But she looks at me with a face I've never seen her make before. It's one of surprise, but a.. A really calm type of surprise? Her eyes widened slightly, but they don't tell me shocked.

They tell me relief.

Against the orange glow of the sunset reflecting on the river, her eyes are shining brilliantly and I don't think I could pull away for that one moment, even if I wanted to.

Her eyes make me happy.

She smiles and turns her attention back to the bridge, bringing her hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. I feel really embarrassed, and I wanted to say something—

Until I felt contact on my left pinky.

At this point I sincerely hope it's a bug or animal or something because the only other option would lead me into cardiac arrest. But, as the blush I wore for a while reddens, I shift my eyes down to find that she has her own pinky over mine.

It's.. It's such a small gesture, but this was Kousaka-san we were talking about. For all I know, she could hate me! But instead, as I try to focus past my heart beating out of my ears, our hands stay like that for a long time.

And boy, was it torture.

But it was over soon enough. Before I could form any sort of feasible thought as to.. Well, _why_ , this happened, she stood up and brushed her skirt free of any grass.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Oumae-san. Please get home safely."

I hate to see her go, but I reluctantly tell her, "Y-You too. See you tomorrow." And I watch her leave, the feeling of regret subsiding within me.

Once she was gone, I bring my pinky up closer to my face to inspect it. Like she was going to somehow leave a mark or something. I bite my lip and bury my face into my hands, groaning and shaking my head.

"Wh—.. What was _that_ all about!?"

* * *

 **a/n:** expect kousaka to be a lil shit in this series of drabbles. like, i have a gut feeling like she's secretly just a lil shit.


	2. Flutter-tongue Me

As music students, the concert band of Kitauji was expected to maintain the cleanliness of their instruments. They were usually very good about it, too, wiping down and through the instruments carefully, ensuring to remove any lasting dust or residue.

Kumiko was currently cleaning out her euphonium with her section, listening in quietly on their banter, mainly from Asuka.

' _Even when we're just cleaning the instruments, Asuka-senpai is so lively..'_

As usual as well, Natsuki-senpai was only interested in gazing out the window, but she often got around to doing her tasks, especially when Kumiko asked her. Thinking that things were in order here, her thoughts trailed and she let her eyes wander the room a bit more. Her gaze stopped at a certain trumpet player, cleaning out her instrument at a desk near the corner.

' _Kousaka-san is alone today again? Maybe I'll keep her company. Though, what if she doesn't want me to? No, no I can't think like that. I'm sure it'll be fine!'_

Steeling her resolve, Kumiko confidently walked over to Reina, but unfortunately that courage melted away somewhere halfway through.

"So, how about that weather, huh?" _'WHY IS IT THAT I SOUND SO STUPID TALKING TO HER? REALLY.'_

Reina only looked at Kumiko, her expression unchanged. "It's nice weather, I suppose."

"Right!? That's what I was thinking too!"

. . .

' _Okay. She doesn't like small talk. Think, Kumiko, think! What would she want to talk about?'_

"The ensemble sounded really nice today, don't you think? Well, I feel like woodwinds were a little sharp sometimes, but it was pretty good anyway."

Reina looked at her again, but indeed with a more interested look on her face, like someone just passed by with a plate of her favorite food. "I felt like that too. They seemed to have caught it afterward, so let's hope they fix their mistakes next time."

Kumiko was secretly thrilled at the actual response she received from the girl. Suddenly, she felt a lot more at ease with the conversation and decided to keep it going. Looking at Reina's trumpet as she cleaned it, she asked, "Trumpets and euphoniums both have three valves, so the fingering should be the same, right?"

I notice her cleaning stops momentarily, and her grip seemed to tighten, but she picks up again soon after. "Roughly. We can practice with each other if you ever want to know what it feels like to finger a trumpet."

"That would be great, yeah! Like I said, I wanted to try a new instrument this year but I somehow ended up with euph again…"

Reina, still wiping down her trumpet, absently makes a comment. "There's also a technique that usually only trumpets, trombones, and most woodwinds use, so I'm not sure if you've ever done it. It's called flutter-tonguing."

Kumiko places her hands on the desk, genuinely eager to appease to Reina's interests, "Oh, really? Do you think you could teach me that sometime?"

There's a silence.

Reina smirks slightly and says, "Of course. Anytime you want, I'll give you private lessons." She flicks her hair over her shoulder.

While Kumiko is overjoyed by the conversation, Reina picks up her instrument and pockets her cloth, starting toward the door. "I'm going to the music room to put this away, okay?"

Figuring that was a good place to end, she calls out to Reina, "Okay, well, I'll just see you tomorrow then!" Reina gave her a tiny smile in response.

Kumiko cheerfully makes her way back to her section for practice schedules, and the day comes to a close calmly and surprisingly not as awkward as it usually does. Eventually, the students are let out, and everyone is either walking or taking the train home. Kumiko is no different, deciding to enjoy the feeling of encouragement she got from today's conversation just a little bit longer and simply made the walk.

Along the way, she starts thinking back on what Reina said to her, and what she said to Reina, analyzing details, as girls do sometimes when they want to know how someone feels about them. There wasn't much there compared to everyone else she talks to, but it was something. It was _something._ And Kumiko was absolutely delighted over it.

But realization dawned on Kumiko. Her walk slows to a halt, her hands falling to her side; her face now clearly a bright red.

' _I-Is that what she meant!? Was she being—Oh my god, what!?'_


	3. A Dangerous Game

"Yep, so, today we're going to pair up and play a game!" Asuka leaned her elbow on a stray music stand, propping one heel over the other.

The first and second years were gathered in a bunch, crowding the music room with chatter and high spirits. They'd already played ensemble, but in order to get the first years up to speed to marching without music, Asuka and Haruka decided that they could spare a few afternoons doing some exercises.

The loud third-year continued her spiel, "It'll help a lot with your ability to remember notes while you march. It may look easy, but for those of you who have no experience in a marching band, it's actually pretty difficult. This should definitely help a lot. With that said, we'll pair you up! Now, let's see…"

Hazuki turned to Kumiko with tired eyes, grasping the girl's blouse lightly, "Aaahh, why can't they just let us go home? We can play games at home, can't weee?"

Kumiko chuckled for good measure. "Yeah, we could.. But it really is a little difficult to memorize sheet music, especially when you're a beginner. Maybe it could be good for you?"

"Kumiko-chan's right, though I can't really speak since I don't actually march with my bass. I think it'll be fun though!" Midori quipped, bouncing her heels off the floor.

Asuka finished pairing off the rest of the room and came around to the group of three, bringing one person in tow. "And we have Sapphire-chan with Katou-chan, and Oumae-chan, here ya go!" She tugs the person she had behind her out in front and pushes her gently toward Kumiko—It was Reina.

A faint blush colored Kumiko's cheeks at the sight of her raven-haired classmate. "O-Oh, are you sure? I-I don't.."

"Don't be silly! You two are the only ones left, right? You don't want to make her feel left out, do you, Oumae-chan?"

Kumiko stared at Reina, who's face didn't read much of anything, and glanced back at Asuka—Wh.. She was _smirking!_ Oh my god, she totally planned this!

"I.. O-Of course not! Ahaha…"

Asuka flashed a toothy grin, revealing a deck of tarot cards. "Play a quick game of memory, okay? We're just going to use two decks of tarot cards for it, so hop to it! If either of you don't know how to play, the point is to draw two cards each turn. If you see one you draw before, and you remember where it is, you get a point for matching! Easy, huh?" Slapping the deck into Reina's hand, Asuka pulled Hazuki and Midori by the collars, dragging them off to another section of the room. "Have fun you twoooo!"

Clearly Asuka made this happen, and Kumiko didn't know whether to be grateful or upset with her boisterous upperclassman.

Kumiko and Reina set up their game on the floor in an empty corner of the room, carefully pushing aside the desks and chairs in the way. Reina didn't speak at all during the setup, which only served to fuel Kumiko's nervousness. Her lips were pursed, a few sweat beads forming on the reaches of her forehead.

But it was Reina who eventually asked, "Would you like to go first, Oumae-san?"

"Huh!? Oh, uh, yeah, sure." She chose a card. The Lovers card. _'FANTASTIC.'_

Was this a sign from above? Kumiko couldn't tell, but she almost wanted to slap herself for drawing such a conspicuous card. She drew another, starting the game off properly. The Fortune card. She sighed and placed them back down, casting her eyes up to Reina.

Kumiko watched carefully as Reina gracefully picked up both her cards, placing them back down soon after. She watched as the afternoon sun flooded the flooring around her, illuminating her bare legs. She tucks stray strands of hair behind her ear.

 _'This girl really is too beautiful..'_

Before she got too distracted creepily checking out her classmate, Kumiko moves to pick up another card, specifically one that Reina revealed to be another Fortune card. Nearly grasping the edge, she prepares to earn a point, except—

"Mmhnn.."

Kumiko froze. What.. What was that?

Slowly, she trails a look up to Reina's face. Her cheeks are flush, her brow furrowed, and she's biting her lip.

Shivers ran straight through Kumiko's body, any and all thoughts she might have had were tossed right out the window. Completely forgetting which card she was going to grab, she grabbed a card one space over, revealing the Priestess, rather than the Fortune card.

"I.. Wait, what!?" Confused, Kumiko grabbed another random card, hoping for another match. Unfortunately, she revealed the Fool. How fitting.

With a smirk, Reina swiftly gathered the two Fortune cards, earning the point for herself.

' _She cheated! She used her wiles and she got the better of me! Well, I'll get her next time. She won't beat me at a game of memory. Kousaka-san, I'm coming for you!'_

With determination, Kumiko reached for a card in the left corner, and she drew the Lovers. Perfect! She had another Lovers card somewhere around…

" _Nngh…!_ "

A shuffle, and another high-pitched noise left the space across Kumiko. Once again, she couldn't help but check on what the _heck_ was going on with her. Wary eyes were searching for the cause of the noise, and it.. Oh, fuck. Reina's legs were pressed together, her skirt inched up just so. There was a look of something akin to pain in her face, but Kumiko couldn't really decipher the seductive appearance. She'd also somehow undone the ribbon to her uniform in that short time. The top of her chest was in clear view, the ribbon lying loosely on either sides of her bust, her pale skin looking inviting, and _oh so_ unforgiving.

' _BUT_ _ **WHYYYY!?**_ _'_

Once again, poor Kumiko's thoughts ran down a flurry of indecency and tainted her reputation as an innocent teenage girl. She couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering back from Reina's chest and the cards, but she perseveres and grabs another card…!

Of _course_. It's the wrong one. The Devil.

Over the course of the game, Kumiko continued to draw the wrong cards while Reina unknowingly succeeded in distracting her. By the end of their class time, Reina had effectively won by a landslide, with Kumiko only managing to get about two pairs.

Dejected and just a little bit frustrated, Kumiko gathers up the tarot cards and shuffles them back into place. "Kousaka-san, looks like you won. I guess you, uh, have a good memory, huh?" And still, she doesn't know how to talk to her. Awkward as ever, Kumiko.

Reina looked at Kumiko with bright yet mysterious eyes. "No, I don't think that's quite right. But we should play again sometime. Perhaps a game with.. Higher stakes?" She moved to take the tarot deck from Kumiko's hands, grazing her fingertips along the back of her hands in the process. Walking past the frozen, pink-cheeked girl, Reina brushed another lock of hair over her shoulder, hoping to leave an impression.

She did. She _so_ did.

Kumiko learned to _never_ let Asuka choose her partner for her again.


	4. Quiet Evening Alone

It's dark, but not too dark. The lights are off.

Quiet, but not _too_ quiet. It's only the two of us here.

It's the first time I've gotten to come to Reina-chan's room. The subtle moonlight is flowing in from the window, and all I can really see is her floor. I can see the table she sits at, and the pillow she sits on.. I see the cute little rug, and a few school books lying around. She has a few pictures on her bedside desk. I think they're pictures of her family, but I never asked. I hope that she'll tell me herself one day. Looking around the room, I noticed that she's not very tidy, surprisingly. I imagine all she really does in here is school work and practice her trumpet. Hehe, of course.

Speaking of her trumpet.

We're sitting at the edge of her bed, her arms wrapped around my waist, her hands over mine as I lift her trumpet to my lips. Her parents aren't home, so I don't worry too much about the noise as I blow a soft note. It's.. A lot different than my euph. It's light, quick, and firm.. So sure of itself. Confident, even. I really like it. Even more so, I think I can probably taste her on the mouthpiece, but I look to the side trying not to think of that.

My back is to her chest, and I can feel her heart beating against me. It's loud and it's.. Really fast. Her warmth is taking me over as I lean further into her body, her arms wrapping a little bit tighter around me. I wonder if she's nervous?

"How does the trumpet feel to you?" She asks me in a quiet voice. I like the sound of her voice when it's just the two of us.

"It feels nice. The higher pitch is different, and the body fits in my hands easily. You're lucky you get to play this, Reina-chan."

Her grip freezes for a moment. Her forehead presses against the back of my right shoulder. I can hear her whisper into me. "I'm lucky I.. Get to have you."

My eyes widen when I hear her say this. Now _I'm_ the one with the loud heartbeats. Sheesh, she can be so..

I rest my head back on her shoulder as she shifts closer to me, if that's even possible. I feel her thighs tighten, holding me in place. She takes the trumpet from my fingers and places it on the bed beside us, focusing her hands on my stomach instead. I can feel her tugging at my uniform, its material moving submissively beneath her insistent touch. I bring my hand up as she buries her face into the crook of my neck and I tickle her cheek a little before running my fingers through those illustrious dark locks. She doesn't ever say it, but I know she likes it when I tickle her cheek. I sigh heavily. If paradise exists, is this maybe what it looks like? What it feels like…?

I inhale once more, deeply this time. I try to take in the scent of Reina and her room, trying to embed it into my memory so that when I leave, I may take this moment with me. I want to stay. I want to stay with this girl for a while longer.

She shifts again, this time moving her head a little bit. I—!

Soft lips meet an unsuspecting cheek. She.. She _kissed_ me! My hand falters at this, the gesture unforeseen. I don't say anything, and I stay rigid.

She moves again, and I can feel her kissing a few places on my back. I can feel her lips through my blouse.

She asks me something in a shaky voice. "Would you like to stay the night?"

I swallow, pushing back the heart that's been trying to leap out of my chest. "Yeah. I would."


	5. Say It Again

"Oumae-san!"

Kumiko jolts awake after almost dozing off in the afternoon sun. She was sitting on the steps in front of the courtyard, finding that it provided to be a nice, private place to go when you want to think. Or even just take a nap. Groggily, she looks to her classmate and newly turned girlfriend, Reina Kousaka. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Reina was standing rigid, almost militaristic before sitting down properly next to Kumiko. She's staring out into the distance, but she never once turned to look at Kumiko. "I think it's time that we.. C-Call each other something different."

Kumiko was still a little sleepy, so her mind had some trouble registering the statement. Rubbing her eyes, she turned her body to Reina, giving the girl her undivided attention. "Call each other something different? What do you mean, Kousaka-san?"

"That! That's what I mean. I believe since taking the next step, w-we should do well to understand that there are some lines of intimacy that should be crossed by now—" Kumiko noticed she started using tiny hand gestures. That meant she was _really_ nervous. "–But perhaps you don't want that…?" Reina's concern was completely apparent. Her eyes were brilliant, lilac pupils shimmering in the rays of the sun. Seriously, when was this girl ever _not_ lovely? Kumiko wouldn't know the answer.

It had gotten this way over the course of a few weeks. Since spending more time with the girl, Kumiko's nerves melted away and she soon found it much easier to talk with Reina. That's usually what happens when two people grow closer, right? But she knew Reina was the complete opposite. Ever since they'd spent that time together, and especially when they agreed to start dating, she grew more and more nervous, much like Kumiko was in the beginning.

Kumiko knew it was because Reina had the nature to expect what was already written down. Social cues said that two people dating should be doing "this, this and _this,"_ and Reina probably believed that she and Kumiko were supposed to be following the same path.

Kumiko found it endearing, but sometimes she wished she could help her see that they could take it at their own pace. But for now, a name-change was probably something she could deal with just fine.

She smiled at Reina, her fingers intertwined with themselves and resting on her lap. "Okay. We can do that. Hmmm…" She thought for a moment, glancing up at the sky momentarily, "What would you like to call me then?"

Reina's embarrassment was visible. So, so visible. She looks at Kumiko from the corner of her eye, "Er.. Oumae.. Chan?"

Kumiko giggled at this. "Now you just sound like Asuka-senpai! You can call me something else, you know?" She felt like having a little fun with her girlfriend's struggle. Nimbly shifting her body closer to Reina, she let their knees touch, much to Reina's dismay.

"I-I just don't want to overstep boundaries! If you prefer I call you by a more formal name, then.."

"You were just talking about crossing the lines of intimacy, remember? How about this: If I call you 'Reina-chan,' can you do the same?"

 _Oh._ Reina-chan. She wasn't expecting it, but her heart skipped just hearing the words come out of her mouth. Oooh, she hoped her plan to tease her wouldn't backfire from her own nervousness.

Kumiko crawled up a step and knelt directed behind Reina, pressing herself against the raven-haired girl. Grasping her shoulders, Kumiko leaned over one and breathed over an ear, "Just say it once. 'Ku… Mi… Ko… Chan!" Each syllable enunciated agonizingly slowly, her breath tickled Reina's ear, Kumiko feeling a definite shiver beneath her palms.

Feeling satisfied with her 'victory,' Kumiko settled back into her previous spot, her eyes locked on Reina for any apparent differences in demeanor.

Nothing much changed except for the increasingly angry blush. Reina turned her body toward Kumiko, a hand reaching out to cover hers. She looked dead serious, even _with_ the onset of embarrassment. Kumiko always thought this was a cute, though deadly trait.

Reina inhaled lightly, letting hallowed words leave her mouth. "Kumiko."

Kumiko stiffened when she heard the girl utter that word. The name was persuasive and unyielding, nary a trace of nerves anywhere! Kumiko had never heard anyone say her name with such assurance, so filled with the intent to want. A chill ran up her spine while simultaneously igniting a daring fire, deep in her core.

Kumiko sat there frozen, flushed, lips pursed and eyes staring right into Reina's. "T-That's fine too! Ahaha, y-yeah totally! I can dig it…" Though she never slipped her hand from Reina's, Kumiko had to turn away and stare into the distance to save herself. She _had_ to.

' _Why is it that she has the ability to always turn the situation around!? Does she_ _ **know**_ _how seductive she can be!? Holy crap.'_

When it's all said and done, Kumiko hadn't realized that Reina's heart was beating straight out of her chest just to muster up the courage to say her name like she did.

Reina stood up, though taking Kumiko's hand with her. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply this time, as if to practice something in her head. "Then, I'll take you home now… Kumiko."

Kumiko almost couldn't take it. _'Darn it, darn it, what have I done!?'_

It took a while for the both of them to get used to their new names for each other.


	6. Anytime

"Huh!?"

Reina had been sitting next to the both of them the entire time. Or. Err. _Was_ it the entire time? Neither of them really knew for sure.

"Should we say something to her?" Shuichi pondered.

Reina's lilac gaze shifted without moving her head, "Doesn't matter."

* * *

Kumiko had gotten off the train with Reina at the next stop at Reina's silent insistence. She doesn't usually voice her desire to be with Kumiko alone while she's with other people. Not _yet_ , anyway. She wasn't quite sure how Kumiko felt about the matter.

It had been raining, so the roads were slick with wetness, the sky still a bit darkened and gloomy. Kumiko didn't really mind the weather; she thought it was relaxing. After it rained, everything seemed to stay just a little quieter. The two walked side by side, chatting about nothing in particular, and especially not about what's happening in the band right now.

"So, do you _always_ sit in silence and wait for people to notice you? Or do you just do it with me," Kumiko joked. It wasn't accusing. Simply inquisitive, wanting to break the silence.

Reina looked at the 7-Eleven they were passing by. She reached up to fiddle with a piece of hair. "I just don't know how to detach you from that boy once you've started talking."

Kumiko was surprised with her honesty; then again, Reina was never one to mince words or dance around the subject. "Shuichi? I mean, I wouldn't mind if you just stepped in and said you wanted to talk with me or walk home with me. If it's you, you can do that anytime. When I think about it, I'd love it if you just took me away from him sometimes. It's not like I'd be upset," Kumiko reached her left hand out, grazing her digits against Reina's.

This was all Reina needed to hear. She laced her fingers into Kumiko's, all but dragging the poor girl behind her.

"Wh—Hey, wait, Reina-chan, what're you doing!?"

She was left without an answer as she was being taken to what seemed like.. What.. Why were they heading behind the 7-Eleven!?

Reina slowed her charge, looking back at Kumiko with gentle eyes. She loosened her grip slightly, indicating that Kumiko could leave if she wanted to. But nothing of the sort happened, and there was only a heavy silence as Reina lead her behind the building.

She tugged on Kumiko's hand to finally get the both of them out of sight, when all of a sudden, Kumiko found herself pinned to the wall.

"U-Uh.. Reina-chan…?"

A sharp inhale could be heard as Reina pressed herself to Kumiko, the raven-haired girl burying her face into brunette's shoulder.

' _O-Oh god, did I do something wrong? What is she_ _ **doing**_ _? If anyone catches us here…'_

"Ohh— _mmf!_ " Kumiko had to slap her free hand over her mouth to stop the throaty sounds trying to escape. Reina was circling tiny kisses at the area around her collarbone, shifting the material of her uniform to get better access. The kisses were slow, Reina dragging her lips to the next spot with the intent to possess. Her other hand untangled itself from Kumiko's as it searched for an innocent hip to hold her steady. Kumiko grasped at Reina's own uniform, her sensations on edge. She could feel the soft material of the embroidered 'K' on the overhang, she could feel the cool breeze whipping through the space where Reina was not, and she could _definitely_ feel Reina's heated lips on her chilly skin.

Blood rushed to Kumiko's cheeks quickly, her eyebrow knit in worry as she tried to check for passersby. It's not like they could see them, but you never really…

Reina's lips left the wanting flesh, instead replacing themselves with her forehead. She pressed herself impossibly closer to Kumiko, merely hugging the girl by the waist at this point. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that so suddenly."

A flustered, confused, and quite notably aroused Kumiko let her head rest against the wall of the 7-Eleven. "No, I. Y-You're good, _trust_ me…"

The two stay like that for a while more, listening to the gentle gust of wind scraping the ground.

Reina shifted, alerting Kumiko. "When you said I could drag you away any time I wanted, I couldn't help it. I feel terrible about it, though."

The shorter girl smiled at her classmate's worries. "I didn't think you'd be so apologetic! Like I said.." She tugged at Reina's shoulders, getting her to eye-level. "If it's you, you can do that any time, okay?"

Reina's cheeks burned with embarrassment, though her composure said otherwise. "Okay."

Kumiko, finally free from her attractive prison, took a good look at their surroundings and chuckled. "Maybe we should continue this some place other than the back of a convenience store, heh."

* * *

"Oh, awesome! It's all eggs!" Kumiko exclaimed with a cheer, grabbing a piece of omelette with her chopsticks.

"Hey, Kumiko…" Hazuki called out from her place across the desk.

Kumiko looked up at her intense but shaky gaze, wondering what the girl could be asking.

"Are you going out with Tsukamoto, the trombonist!?"

. . .

A silence hung momentarily around the group of three, the piece of egg dropping lamely out of her hold. "Say what now?"


	7. Did I Go Too Far?

I don't think I'll ever get used to being here.

.. I'll definitely never get used to being here at night, alone.. In her room.

Reina-chan's parents are out again, and she invited me over. Last time, I played her trumpet a little.. And then she asked me to stay the night. And I did! Though, ehehe, it was definitely one of the most nerve-wracking nights of my life so far.

Right now, we're lying on her bed. The lights are off, but the gentle moonlight pours in like it did the last time, illuminating the edge of her covers. I can smell her scent on her pillow—tonight it's a mixture of her shampoo and some kind of flower.. Orchid? Hm. I don't really know flowers well.

We're facing each other, and I can see her features in the glow of the night. I'm glad, because I absolutely love looking into her eyes. They're so stunning, and not a day goes by that I'm not thankful that they're looking my way most of the time.

Her hands move up, she brushes— _"R-Reina-chan…!?"_ —she brushes up against my s-stomach, but I..

"I just want to feel," she whispers. "Tell me to stop if you don't like it."

And she wasn't lying, her fingers were only grazing along my bare stomach. She wasn't doing anything too forward. Still, the feel of her heated touch against me, I can't help but feel a small fire lit within my being.

I huff. "It's.. It's not that I _don't_ like it."

She shifts closer to me, pressing her legs against mine, snaking her arms around my waist this time. "Then what?"

"… I get to do the same, right?"

Now it was my turn to roam. Although, I sounded really confident when I said that, my hands are shaking like crazy. But I persist, sliding my unsure hands up gingerly to familiarize myself with her skin.

Her breath hitched.

. . .

Wait, what? Her breath _hitched?_ And her face is bright red… Ohoho, now I see.

I trail my touch around to the small of her back, making tiny circles on her skin playfully. Moving them upwards, I can feel the soft bulge of muscles on her back—all that standing and sitting up straight from band practice really does wonders, I guess—and my fingers ghost over the material of her bra latch. My hands stop there though, because just feeling that bit of clothing makes my heart skip, I-I can't really take it too much. Putting my hands back on her waist, I lean in closer, taking advantage of her vulnerable state and trail butterfly kisses from the shell of her ear, all the way down to her neck..

Her arms suddenly move up and pull me into a tight hug. I stop my actions and hug her back, though I'm a little confused.

"Ah.. Reina-chan? What's wrong? I'm sorry. Did I, did I go too far?" I ask in a hushed tone, though I don't think I really pushed over too many boundaries.

Her hug tightens, and I feel her nod into my shoulder with vigor. Oh. Oops. I guess I did. I'm surprised, because Reina-chan always seemed like the more aggressive one, but perhaps given the situation, she's feeling a little too…? Mm.

I let out a quiet laugh and return the hug with more fervor. "You're too cute," I nuzzle my face into her shoulder this time, "I just want to hold you forever."

I hear a muffled sentence from her, but I couldn't hear. "What was that?"

She picks her head up and looks me dead in the eye, her lilac gaze stifling, making my heart race at the mere sight of it. "Then do it."


	8. I Want to Be Special to You

"Sorry, I had plans to go with this kid!" My hand shoots out on its own, searching for any type of excuse not to answer or turn down Shuichi.

I feel warmth beneath my hand, but I don't turn to see who it is just yet.

Shuichi's brow knit, "Huh? With.. Kousaka?"

 _What._

I look to the side and find out that I grabbed the hand of the only person that can make me forget everything I was thinking about before: Reina-chan's.

Hazuki popped out of the doorway, "Tsukamoto.." She looked at me for a moment, silently hoping for my reassurance. I give it.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

He hesitates, and I know why now. "But I was just talking with Kumiko.."

"Y-You should go!" I interrupt him, "You should just go, Shuichi."

He's looking at me with intense eyes. I wonder if he's angry? "You're okay with that?"

But that doesn't matter. _Sorry, Shuichi, but there's no way I'd want to go to the festival with you._ "Yeah. I am."

He narrows his eyes at me. "Fine then."

I let out a fake laugh to try and lighten the mood, but all I could really think of is holding onto the wrist I grabbed earlier.

* * *

"Kumiko." She halts her walking as we exit the school grounds, getting me to turn to look at her.

"Huh? What?" _Uh oh. Reina-chan's angry with me too probably._

She reaches up to pull a few strands of her hair forward over her shoulder, stroking them gently. _She always plays with her hair when she's trying to get something serious across.._

"Why didn't you tell him about me?"

I pause for a moment, my eyes tiptoeing into line with hers. "What do you mean? He knows we're going to the f—"

"No, that's not what I meant." She continues walking, signaling me to follow. "You haven't told him about _us_."

"I—" Well, I start to speak, but I realize I don't have anything to say. She's completely right. I haven't told Shuichi about our relationship. No wonder he asked me to go with him. "I know. I just never.. I don't know how you feel about it. About, uh, about letting people know we're.."

. . .

I don't say anything after that, and she doesn't either.

We finally get to the train station, and while we'd usually just take it home together, something tells me I won't get that luxury today. She turns to me right before we board.

"I've got somewhere to go right now. Just make sure to bring your instrument to the festival, okay?"

I feel a sharp pang through my heart. _Aghh, what did I do_ _ **this**_ _time!?_ "O-Okay." I hesitate, unsure if I should lean in for our ritualistic good-bye hugs, and it's a good thing I did. She walks away briskly without so much as a word.

Watching her walk off like that against the sunset reminds me of the time we started to hold actual conversations. The first time I was sure I'd fallen for her.

* * *

Hiking up the mountain with a euphonium on my back wasn't the hardest part, really. The hardest part was having to walk up the mountain with Reina-chan in sight. Her bare legs against that dress.. I'm not sure what I was thinking, wearing something so plain to the festival. Considering her, I thought she'd be wearing something plain as well! But then again, even Reina-chan can get dressed up for special occasions.

And again, just so.. I really can't get over how she looks in that dress.

 _And of course, I am the one drawn to beautiful things, despite my own fears._

I look to her heels for a second to see that they're an angry red, probably from hiking in the shoes she was wearing. "Don't your feet hurt?"

She stopped for a second to look at me, "They hurt. But.. I don't hate the pain."

 _W-What is she saying to me…?_

My chest thumps, but I choose this moment to lighten the mood. "What's with that? That's kind of hot."

Her eyes widen slightly, and I can see a tinge of scarlet on her cheeks. She whips her hair around before leaving me with a playful comment, "Freak."

I laugh a little, eager to catch up with her pace. I'm shoulder to shoulder with her now, and although my back hurts from carrying my instrument, I bump into her lightly a few times. It's not exactly that I wanted to tease her solely.. I just haven't felt her touch in a while. I'm really starting to miss it.

* * *

"We're here," she finally announces.

I'm completely out of breath, but the sight is something to appreciate. I see her walk forward, wanting to capture the lights herself. She breathes, "It's pretty."

 _You're pretty._

"Yeah," I quickly agree. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

She pauses, "It's not exactly like I wanted to _see it_.. I just wanted to do something that others wouldn't."

I walk to the steps of the overlook and take a seat, wanting to relieve my back of the imposing weight.

She continues talking in the cryptic way that I like about her. "You're the only one who would be crazy enough to hike up a mountain on a festival night, you know?"

I smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

She looks at me for a moment before returning her gaze to the festival lights, "I've never wanted to be a part of the groups of people that find it so incredible that they could be the same as someone. Those groups, those cliques that we see every day… What's the appeal to that? Why would you want to be like everyone else?"

I listen to her exposition intently. I'm starting to understand why she was so upset with me when I didn't tell Shuichi about us. My eyes flutter up to her back, wanting desperately for her to turn around already.

"It's just.. Stupid. I want to resist going along with those 'perfect' people. Kumiko, you.. You get it, right? Maybe not everything, but you understand where I'm coming from?"

She finally turns to me, and the flow of her dress, with the breeze whipping past her bare neck while her hair is tied.. Her angelic silhouette against the lights, whereas I can really only focus on her intense, passionate gaze.. "That sort of crazy feeling?"

My heart races. Faster than it _ever_ has before. _Yes, that sort of crazy, inhibited feeling called…_

I answer before she thinks I'm spacing out, "Yeah, I get it. I know how you feel, Reina-ch—"

She walks up to me and stops my speech. Her hand is on my cheek, and unlike before, this time, she holds steadfast. I can almost feel her heart beat right through her hand; her strong, unrelenting hand that holds passion by its throat and threatens to make it her own.

She leans in closer and whispers, " _Reina._ "

She closes the distance.

I'm stunned. The feel of her lips against mine is heavenly, to say the least. I blink a few times, unable to really comprehend what's going on, and I.. I bring my hands up to her cheeks as well, pulling her into me a little more. I don't know if I'm doing it right, and I don't know if she's feeling as amazing as I am; all I can really do is cherish the feeling of her softness, her heat, her intensity.. All of it, as it seemingly flows into me.

I felt that she was trying to communicate something in that kiss. She was trying to get a message across, something powerful and unyielding.

And I hope I got it, or else I would have to ask her to do it again.

She breaks the kiss, much to my dismay. I sit there still, gawking. "Reina.."

Her cheeks are brushed a bright red as she stands up straight again, "I don't want to become the same as the others. Not to you, and not to anyone else. That's why I play the trumpet."

At that moment, I really did feel like I wouldn't mind losing my life, so long as this was the last sight I got to see.

She walks up the stairs past me, and I turn my body with her, almost crawling toward her as she prepares to sit down on the bench. I crave her touch again, and I crave that closeness I'm used to sharing with her. "You can become special by playing the trumpet, then?"

"I can!"

Ah. See? Powerful and unyielding.

"If I can practice more and more, then I can truly become special. Not like those people that call themselves special.. And I can become special to you, too.." _She's playing with her hair again._ "If I try hard enough, you'll be able to tell everybody about us. You won't have to make up excuses to not go to festivals with people you don't want to."

I could only sit there awkwardly, my mouth hanging agape at this confession. I blink a few times.

She bursts out laughing in a reserved sense, but my gaze doesn't drop. Everything about her is enticing, mysterious, and makes me want to learn more. She's aloof, and while that beckons people to the background, she only stands out _more_ in my eyes. This igneous feeling in my being, this pure desire to be the only one.. The electric shocks I'm feeling at the tips of my fingers and all along my body, this aggressive, _wanting_ emotion to do better—

It's.. It's all _her_.

I'm entranced. I'm _absolutely captivated_ by this girl, and there's no way I want to get out.

She plops down on the bench and the wind whips up her dress, her bright smile livening up everything around her, "You definitely have a terrible personality, Kumiko!"


	9. Very Punny, Kousaka-san

**a/n:** First of all, I just wanna... I'm like, super excited to see such an influx of Reimiko fics! Or just Hibike! Euphonium fics in general. I think it's safe to say episode 8 really revved up everyone's engines, and I'm so glad to see so much more content for this category. I'm just really passionate about these two fools lol.

Addressing this fic, I think because I was swept up by the emotion of the two, I sort of made it seem like this was a chronological fic: In some ways it can be, but really they're all meant to be taken on their own. Granted the last, what, 4 chapters kind of made a story? But that was purely coincidental. To let everyone breathe from the fantastic thing that was the 'festival episode,' here is a more humorous snippet, set before the two had gotten more intimate.

Also because I have been told I make great puns. (Okay I wasn't really told that, but they know they secretly liked the pun, so I'm confident it was good.)

* * *

Kumiko drummed her fingertips softly on her desk, anxiously looking at the clock stationed above the chalkboard.

Droning out the last bit of lecture from Michie-sensei, she peered warily outside, paying attention to nothing in particular—she just wanted the time to pass already.

It was a normal day to say the least, the skies an austere blue, the clouds a pure white; nothing about today would be out of the ordinary, save for one small detail..

Today, she would attempt to ask Reina out.

.. Er, ideally, she'd want to ask her out on a date, but Kumiko was absolutely sure her nerves would only allow her so far as a simple invitation for tea or coffee, and _even then_ she wasn't sure the girl would even say yes to her. They'd only spoken every so often, after all, and even after their little reconciliation in the courtyard, who's to say Reina wanted anything to do with her?

Impatiently waiting for the bell to sound, she trailed her hands up her cheeks, placing them partially behind her jaw and ears, trying to get a hold of her emotions.

' _Ohhh man.. Okay Kumiko, you can do this! It's only Kousaka-san, after all.. The girl who makes you stumble over literally everything when she's around! N-No big deal, ah-haha… Yeah, this isn't going to go well.'_

The tune of the school bell alarmed her, causing her to jerk up in her seat, skidding a portion of the chair along the floor. Her classmates gave her a questioning look, but ultimately they were much too busy packing up to really think of it any further.

She shot up from her desk, rehearsing the lines in her head as she gathered up her bag. _'This is how it'll go. I'll just, I'll just go up to her, very naturally, not weird or anything, and just say, "Hey, Kousaka-san! How about you and me grab some tea tonight, eh?"…'_

Kumiko shook her head of the ridiculous thought. Seriously. _Ridiculous._

Subconsciously dodging the incoming traffic of students in her way, she slowly made her way up to the music room, where she was almost sure to run into the raven-haired beauty. Kumiko had wanted to speak with her before practice, so she wouldn't be rushed to come up with an excuse to pull her aside while she was putting her trumpet away, but right now, she just wanted to make sure she didn't make a damned fool of herself.

Which, to be honest, was something she'd probably do sooner or later anyway.

She gave the approach some more thought, casting her gaze to the ceiling as she walked. _'I'm sure Kousaka-san has some sort of sense of humor under all that.. Standoffishness. "Kousaka-san, you wanna grab a coffee a little latte…?" OH MY GOODNESS, NO, SHE WILL HATE ME FOR THAT.'_

Kumiko hung her head in disappointment at the idiotic pun she thought up. Kousaka-san might have had a sense of humor, one that Kumiko hasn't discovered yet, but she wasn't sure how thrilled she would be at a poorly thought-out coffee joke. She was ashamed she even thought so.

She all but dragged her feet up the stairs, continuing the search of her mind for any shred of hope that might calm her nerves and get her to talk to her.

' _Perhaps a subtle approach would work? "Kousaka-san, I think it would be really great if we could practice together sometime. And by sometime, I really mean tonight, probably at a café, maybe over a cup of coffee, or, uh, you know, we totally don't have to do that. I could just, um. Yeah, I'm gonna go this way now—" … I can't believe my own scenario had me running away at the end. I'm only a_ _ **little**_ _bit pathetic, I'm pretty sure.'_

The brunette sighed heavily, wondering to herself why she couldn't just _talk_ to the girl already. What was it about her the made her so nervous? Was it the fact that she was the enigma that followed her from middle school? Or perhaps it was her high level of skill for the trumpet that made her so intimidating.

Albeit there were a lot of things Kumiko tried to attribute her lack of confidence to, and she certainly was trying to pull away from the pure fact that she definitely thought Reina was attractive.

But, surely that wasn't why she was nervous all the time… Was it?

Kumiko's unfortunate musings had her unaware as she reached the top of the flight of stairs, and of _course_ the person she had to run into was the very same person she was half dreading and half excited to see.

Their shoulders bumped hard, and apparently neither of them were really paying attention to their surroundings. "Wh—!" Kumiko nearly lost her balance, her heel threatening to cause her fall, but she was caught by a petite arm that wrapped around her waist.

Reina held Kumiko close to her with one arm, her free hand holding onto the railing to steady the both of them. The brunette was shaken by the turn of events, both her arms pressed up to Reina's chest forthright. She didn't dare breathe in this short span of time, for the fear that perhaps she'd have awoken from a pleasant dream.

It certainly was a suggestive scene indeed, and neither girl did much to untangle themselves soon after the mishap—but Reina straightened herself up after making sure Kumiko was on solid ground.

Patting a bit of Kumiko's uniform down before brushing herself off, Reina adjusted her bag strap which had slipped down to her elbow in the ordeal. "Are you okay, Oumae-san?"

Kumiko snapped herself out of the daze she was in to answer. "Huh? Oh.. Y-Yeah! Thanks. That could have been a pretty bad fall.."

Lilac eyes blinked twice. "You should be more careful, especially at the top of staircases."

Amber eyes deviate to the side. "Yeah, I know. I guess I was spacing out for a bit."

Silence between the two was common, though at this moment, Kumiko was almost certain she sensed hesitancy in the shared air.

Whatever she was feeling would be left unanswered, as Reina began to descend the staircase. "… Spacing out is fine, but keep it to flat ground, please."

Kumiko had to make a decision right now. _'Agh, I can't let her leave just yet!'_

"Wait, where are you going? We, uh, we still have practice."

She was greeted by those eyes again. "I have to turn something in to a teacher first. I'll be back by the time we practice ensemble."

' _Can I wait that long…? No, just.. Just freaking do it already!'_ "K-Kousaka-san!"

Reina was once again halted on the staircase, looking up once more at the bundle of nerves.

Kumiko gripped the railing tightly, preparing for either a great answer or a really bad one; at this point, she didn't care anymore. "After practice, do you.. Would you like to spend some quali-tea time together? And.. And get some hot beverages while we're at it…" Unfortunately, she blurted out probably the worst tea pun ever invented.

Kumiko was certain she'd blown her chances.

' _Well, it was great knowing her. I don't think she'll talk to me after that. Nope.'_

Reina's eyes widen, though her expression remained mostly unchanged, except for.. Was that a sliver of a smile Kumiko saw?

The raven-haired girl spoke up, "That sounds nice. I do hope we'll get.. _oolong_ well." She said nothing more, only turning her back to complete her descent.

. . .

Kumiko's mouth hung open slightly after hearing the girl's surprising… Surprisingly _bad_ reply.


	10. Oh God Don't Say the C Word

"H-Hey, stop that!"

Her little feet were too fast for Kumiko's eyes. Her calculating ability to detect where Kumiko was at all times were too strong, her cunning.. Simply _too_ great.

"You're going to _break_ something!"

Tiny thumps resounded in the apartment and laughs of entertainment—or were they of evil?—rang out, echoing against the hardened oak flooring.

"Aaand… Caught you!" Kumiko's arms shoot out once to catch the bumbling child. She laughed mirthfully, unknowing of the great annoyance she had been causing the brunette since her time here.

Kumiko shifted from her haunches to straight up sitting on the floor, holding the small child in her arms carefully. She was still rather unsure how to go about holding her, never actually having held one in the past, but she figured as long as she was laughing and not crying, she was bound to be doing at least _something_ right.

The sound of newspaper crinkling came from beyond the couch, and its raven-haired captor looking down at the pair from her spot. "You're having a lot of trouble with her, Kumiko."

Kumiko snapped back, but merely out of exhaustion, "Just because _I_ agreed to watch their kid, doesn't mean you can't help me out, Reina!"

The lilac eyes she'd adored so much were narrowed, Reina breathing out a tiny chuckle. "Mmm… Actually, I think you're doing fine. Please proceed."

Kumiko rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the small child in her arms. Upon closer inspection, she'd noticed it had the same dirty blond colored hair as the father, which was unfortunate to say the least, but she was glad she had the same shining eyes as her mother.

It had been a few months since Shuichi and Hazuki were married, and today they were going out on a date; something they haven't had the chance to do since having their kid. Kumiko finally agreed to watch her at the insistence of Hazuki, who she just really didn't want to hear beg her over and over again.

The child cried out in joy, trying to pull forward to run into anything else she could. Kumiko was exasperated. "Ai-chan, do you wanna take a nap? Maybe? Please say yes."

Ai stopped her lunging and looked at Kumiko with serious eyes. If anything, Kumiko was getting a little scared, subtly drawing her face away from the child. But Ai shook her head vigorously, continuing her quest to escape Kumiko's clutches.

"Yeaaah, of course not." Kumiko threw her head back in a sigh, but her momentary rest was interrupted by a pair of arms scooping Ai out of her restraints.

Reina had taken hold of the girl, propping her tiny body up on her hip, bouncing her up and down as she swayed. She pinched Ai's cheek softly in two places, causing the giggling girl to swat at her face. "Sleepy time?"

Ai stared again, only this time at Reina's stoic but kind face. She nodded with enthusiasm, and Reina laughed lightheartedly as she took Ai into their bedroom to lay her down for a bit.

Kumiko couldn't believe her eyes. _'I literally just asked her the same thing! How can she be so obedient with Reina, and not_ _ **me**_ _!? Then again,_ _ **I'd**_ _do anything Reina asked me to, if she looked at me like that…'_

Reina returned from her quick and successful mission of taming the beast. She gave Kumiko a smirk before plopping back down on the couch, resuming her daily newspaper read.

The brunette pulled out a dining table chair out and all but collapsed onto it, supporting her chin with the heel of her palm. She spoke in a drag, much too tired to consider anything else. "How'd you even do that? I don't even have the energy to keep up with her."

Kumiko absently ran the pad of her finger along the wooden table, inspecting it for scratches and other imperfections.

Reina flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I don't really know. Maybe I just know how to handle children?"

"Well _that's_ a great skill to have, sheesh."

"It is. I hope you're able to gain that skill before we have children of our own."

"Yeah, I—" Kumiko ceases her grazing of the wood and picks her head up to stare at Reina, a furious blush racing across the tops of her cheeks. "W-Wait, what?!"

Reina looked up from her newspaper, her neutral but inquisitive expression unchanged. "What?"


	11. Fleeting

**a/n:** For reference, the Londonderry Air is more commonly known as 'Danny Boy.' If you haven't heard it, then I recommend listening to it a little. The fleeting feeling of losing someone is a constant in this snippet.

And sorry to anyone looking forward to Reimiko! I had some disheartening news today, and I wanted to write something melancholic to go with my feelings.

* * *

Asuka Tanaka could very well be one of the only people who would stay after hours so long to practice.

After band practice was over, she'd sit by herself—not lonesome—at the front of the classroom, fingering away at her euphonium, eager to spill the melodic sounds from its core to any ear that was willing to listen.

Reckless abandon is what she played with. Rather, it's what everyone _says_ she played with.

But when you're a musician.. No, an _artist_ … Whether your craft is making sound or making lines, making words.. Isn't it just that you want to show the world your passions?

Reckless abandon? It's not. Unrelenting zeal? It is.

Asuka showed that side of artistry every day, without fail, always making her presence known with every turn of the corner, every minute of the day.

And today, Kaori Nakaseko would try and grasp the forsaken trail she blazed.

Asuka had just finished putting away her beloved silver euph, gathering her music sheets and tuner and carefully putting them in her school bag. She hummed an old folk tune as she moved, displaced notes of somber antiquity leaving her throat. It was the tune of Londonderry Air, an air Asuka cared for deeply.

Kaori slid the door to the classroom open quietly, though loud enough to alert the other girl of her presence.

Asuka was startled, but she gave Kaori one of her signature smiles upon approach. "Hey, you scared me, you know! You'll have to take responsibility."

The shorter girl looked away with a tiny smile, brushing a piece of hair from her face. "Don't worry, I will."

Asuka never ceased her smile, but she could tell something was on Kaori's mind. She chose not to meddle, however, knowing Kaori to be the type to handle the situation when she was ready. "I didn't know you were here so late, Kaori. You should have told me! I would've stopped sooner so we could wa—"

"No, it's fine! It's fine. I don't ever want you to stop early for me, okay? Today, I just needed to.." Her voice started off strong and confident, but trailed off into a quiet whisper.

Asuka tilted her head, but ultimately understood the moment. She waited patiently for Kaori to finish her sentence.

The shorter girl clutched the material of her uniform before letting it hang to her side. She seemed to have steeled her resolve after preparing herself mentally, balling her fists and straightening her back.

She spoke with certainty. "Asuka, I… Would you like to go to the Agata Festival with me?"

Asuka was visibly stunned, her lips parting slightly at the invitation. Kaori couldn't see it, but her heart swelled at the offer, and so dearly did she want to say _yes_ , though…

She flashed an apologetic smile. "If you don't mind going with Haruka too, I'd love to go with you."

She reached out, grasping Kaori's hand apprehensively. Apprehensive is something that Asuka is nothing near, but this girl seemed to have that effect on her. She closed her eyes, but never dropped her smile. Asuka leaned in closer to the girl, her whispers leaving a trail of red across Kaori's cheeks. "I wish you had asked sooner."

Lips grazed the shell of her ear, and Kaori's breath didn't fail to hitch. She could feel a strong hand catch her hip, threatening to pull her forward; but it let go. Asuka pulled back, chuckling heartily, "Though, I'm not one to talk! I didn't exactly go for it either, ehehe."

Kaori was confused, but realizing that Haruka had asked Asuka earlier than she had, she accepted the situation as it were. Going as a group of three wasn't _ideal_ , but she had no room to complain after the surprising confession from Asuka herself. She let out a laugh, seizing the opportunity to lace her fingers through Asuka's. "I should have. But thank you. I don't mind that the three of us go together."

Though the school was nearly empty, save for the two girls and a few teachers in the staff room, another now forlorn presence had been hiding behind the wall to the classroom, unable to leave after hearing the conversation inside.

Haruka had wanted to surprise Asuka with snacks and accompany her home, but she could do little more than grip the plastic bag from the convenience store tighter, shifting her shoes on the aged linoleum flooring.

She quietly left on her own.


	12. Don't Ever Wanna Wake Up

**a/n:** Since I can't do my weekly 'watch then write' right when the episode comes out, have this in the mean time. Be back later today!

* * *

Kumiko felt a definite weight shift its way onto her back.

She had already been awake, relishing in the cool feel of the covers, twisting them about. It was Saturday morning, and she certainly didn't want to move her body right now.

She felt pressure on her shoulders, the kneading and gentle massaging of curious hands enough to get her to crack her eyes open, letting out a soft hum of pleasure at the contact. _Ah_.. Even more pressure on her back now, the caress of a well-endowed chest presses itself to her shoulderblades, making the brisk morning air very, _very_ apparent.

Reina sometimes liked to wake Kumiko up this way, massaging her into consciousness, trying to get her flustered so early in the morning. Soon enough— _Ohh..—_ She felt the tickle of breath hovering over the shell of her ear as two lips took care to flutter along her skin. Reina had tucked Kumiko's unruly hair back before she let the pair of lips agonizingly make their way down to her neck, replacing innocent contact with a warm tongue. Reina traced a small line back up to Kumiko's ear, latching onto the lobe and giving it a tiny suckle.

If Kumiko wasn't awake before, she _definitely_ would be now. The fire of arousal burned through her core; she silently cursed Reina for knowing exactly how to touch her.

She could feel the woman on top shift herself more, her thighs tightening their grip on Kumiko's waist, grinding herself onto her lower back.

' _Has she always been this frisky so early?! Ahh, I haven't even had time to get my mind together and she's already driving me crazy..'_

She felt Reina lean down once more, and though she expected even more aggravating assaults.. What actually came was a simple peck on the cheek. And another. And _another_. Aaaaand.. Another.

Reina planted kiss after kiss on Kumiko's cheek, forehead, ear, neck, shoulders, and really any reach of skin she could get her hands on, trying to goad Kumiko into rolling over and paying attention to her. Coaxing words spilt from her lips. "Wake up, wake up…"

Kumiko couldn't help but subtly bury her face into her pillow at this. To this day, she couldn't understand how she got so lucky.

Reina continued her onslaught, being more insistent. She'd kiss Kumiko's cheek and whisper in an excited voice, _"Wake up!"_ Kiss her cheek, replace it with another _"Come on, wake up already!"_

Kumiko continued to pretend she was sleeping, but this only spurred a series of "hmph"s and sighs into her back as Reina laid seemingly defeated atop her body.

Kumiko smiled inwardly, absolutely delighted by her girlfriend's cute habits. She swore she'd wake up in a bit.


	13. Frustrations

"Reina…"

Reina stood in the doorway, holding her instrument case. She'd caught Kumiko in one of her more vulnerable moments, but she didn't mind that it was her. In fact, she'd been glad it was her, and no one else.

Her brow knit, a look of concern sweeping her face. "What's wrong?"

"Reina, I…" Each time she uttered her name, it seemed to get softer, gentler as it rolls off her tongue with love. Though she was truly upset, she still enjoyed saying that name so much, she drew it out long with every opportunity.

Kumiko began to speak, but Reina set her trumpet on the floor, tromping over to the girl with purpose. Stopping in front of Kumiko, she brought her hands up and squished her face, leaving the brunette confused and questioning. If it weren't for her poor mood, Kumiko could almost have laughed, given that she could feel Reina standing on her tiptoes.

She stayed serious in her intent, looking Kumiko dead in the eye. "I'm going to do my best.. So you have to, as well."

Kumiko drew back at the surprising words. She knew from the moment she saw her from the doorway that she was worried about the audition. Words weren't ever even needed.

"Reina.." There it goes again. The name she loved to say, and the name she wants to keep.

She repeats, "I'm going to do my best, so you have to, as well." Her stern, lilac gaze was almost intimidating. No, it still was. But Kumiko figured that this was one of the things she cared for most about the girl. "Promise me."

Kumiko took the words to heart as she retaliates by squishing Reina's face as well. "I'll do my best," she mutters through Reina's grasp.

The pair stared at each other for moments more, before the warmth of palms left Kumiko's cheeks. Kumiko did the same, bringing a hand up to rub her forearm in embarrassment over her attitude because of the auditions. She felt awful, and she really felt that she needed to explain herself to Reina. Out of all the people to see her like this…

Kumiko turned to her to say something else, but—

Reina grabbed Kumiko's face again, this time, crashing her lips into the brunette's.

Kumiko squeaked at the action, nearly tripping over her own feet before catching herself on Reina's shoulders. Her eyes were wide, but she let herself be taken away by the trumpet player's soothing touch. Her eyelids dropped, but her overwhelming emotions proved too much, and tears welled up before streaking down her cheeks. After this, Kumiko just needed Reina to care.

Reina felt the droplets and held Kumiko's cheeks in her hands as if they were made of fragile crystal; she tried to kiss away Kumiko's worries, wanting nothing more than to be able to comfort the girl. Again and again she pressed her lips onto the brunette's, eager to take away the pain.

Kumiko's quiet squeaking began to vocalize more as she clutched Reina's uniform, desperately wanting to embrace her affections and cure herself of the heartache.

Finally, Reina broke the kiss and took Kumiko into her arms, both girls sliding down onto the floor while Kumiko began to sob through her words.

"Reina… I, I just—Everyone is—I never realized it before, but, they all want the same thing! Th-they sound amazing…" Her sniffles were incessant.

Reina caressed her back, holding her as if she could easily slip through her fingers at any moment. "Isn't it good? Everyone is finally taking it seriously."

Kumiko tried her best to cease her sobbing, and hearing Reina's words only aided in that venture.

The raven-haired girl spoke again as she ran her fingers through Kumiko's hair, playing with her earlobe in an attempt to cheer her up, "Is that why you're so upset?"

Kumiko buried her face into the crook of Reina's neck, her arms purposely wrapping themselves around her shoulders. "I-I don't know… No.. That's not just it. I can't explain it. Everyone is.. They're not _changing_ , or different, it's just.. They're so weirdly sure of themselves. Of themselves, maybe, I don't know, for the audition, and just, so sure of what _I_ want, and I try to tell them it's not like that, and they keep telling me "yes it is, yes it is" and I just—I'm so frustrated, it's messing with my head! I just want to be away from people for a little bit. I want to stay away. But I know I can't right now."

Reina's actions paused at the mention of something so off-subject, but she resumed again, reassuring herself mentally. She quietly asked, "People are sure of what you want?"

. . .

Kumiko wanted to stay silent, but she knew she didn't want to hide anything from Reina.

She shifts her head slightly. "No matter what, everyone really believes I like Shuichi. It's like they're _pressuring_ me somehow. I just.. I'm tired."

Reina didn't say anything at first, merely hugging the girl a little tighter, planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "It's what happens in high school. Pressures from each and every direction."

The brunette smiled inwardly, genuinely glad that Reina's words rang true. It _is_ what happens in high school. Didn't forego the fact that it was frustrating, but her heart swelled at the encouraging words nonetheless. She whispered something into Reina's shoulder, gripping her tightly.

Reina tilted her head, wanting to hear words unspoken. "Hm?"

Puffy-eyed and red-nosed, Kumiko picked her head up and quickly stole a peck on the lips, trying harder to sound a little more cheerful. "Nothing!"

The surprised look from the usually stoic face was reward enough, and Kumiko had instantly managed to feel a lot better than she had been that entire day.

With her worries for the audition, she was daunted. She thought she hadn't cared so much before, feeling confident even, that she might be able to participate in the competition. After seeing Natsuki-senpai practice so earnestly, and play _so well_ after that, she'd begun to let herself succumb to the pressure of the competition and the fear. With Shuichi, and the insistence of Hazuki that she might actually _like_ the boy, she began to feel embittered and ultimately the musings of her classmates, that, _well, he was the childhood friend_ began to cloud her mind. Of course, Shuichi was a dear friend, and she cared for him. But in that way? No. There was absolutely _no way_.

How could she possibly feel that way about _him_ , when the girl who took up nearly every thought, emotion and confine of her mind was right here, right now, holding her while she cried?

It simply didn't make sense. She was most definitely sure of _that_.

And for Kumiko, who still found herself whispering Reina's name, wanted nothing more than to see the blue air on the mountain once more. Two people alone and nearly in love, it didn't matter that the 'typical' was what everyone else thought.

The truth was as clear as day.

She would go into her audition with a strong heart. She simply had to do her best.

She simply… Just had to keep her promise to the girl whose gaze was still unknown but all-knowing. Her hands commanding, but gentle. Her feelings passionate, but not overreaching.

She repeated it just once more for today. _'Reina.'_


	14. Morning Laundry

Kumiko slowly picked up each article of clothing out of the dryer and tossed it into the laundry basket to bring into the living room. She didn't particular enjoy doing laundry, finding the task menial and boring; but she did like folding the clothes with Reina afterward. For whatever reason, Reina liked the chore, so Kumiko certainly wouldn't deny her the pleasure of helping out.

' _Why do necessary things sometimes have to be so boring? I should probably start getting ready for work, but I suppose I have plenty of time to do this first.'_

Tossing the last towel into the basket, she shut the dryer door with a clang and hoisted up the basket onto her hips, slowly waddling her way into the living room. Reina was already folding some clothes, seeing as how they had opted not to do laundry until absolutely necessary in order to save water and energy. Legs tucked beneath her, Reina was knelt onto the hardwood directly in front of their coffee table, sorting colors and categories of clothing. She didn't sort by "Kumiko's clothing" or "Reina's clothing," something Kumiko found endearing, though she would have to sift through the piles later on in order to distinguish whose was which.

Setting the basket down, she grabbed the towel on top—Ahh, it was so warm..

A soft hum and a sigh coming from her, Kumiko pressed the towel against her face, relishing in the comforting warmth. It was around the middle of Autumn, so temperatures outside were dropping rapidly, only adding to the relaxing feel of the plush material.

Out of the sheer joy that came from the simple comfort, Kumiko unraveled the towel and laid it over Reina, wrapping her arms around her neck and dragging them down to the floor in the process.

"Wha—!" They toppled to the ground with an underwhelming thud, Kumiko giggling and nuzzling her face into both the towel and Reina's chest. Reina let out a rather loud chuckle as she grabbed both ends of the towel and captured her lover in her grasp, rolling the both of them over and over again. Kumiko wouldn't let Reina take control, so she exploited one of Reina's weaknesses—ear kisses.

She took Reina's face in her hands and planted a few light kisses around the shell of her ear and then using her hips to push Reina over so that she was lying on her back, Kumiko triumphantly on top, the towel draped over her waist and both their legs.

Reina was stunned, sure, but only momentarily. Her embarrassment only fueled her hunger for revenge, among _other_ things, and she reached up slowly to run her fingers through Kumiko's locks, resting her hand on the back of her head. Kumiko smiled and began leaning down for a kiss, but her expression changed into that of absolute terror as Reina pushed her hip up, effectively reversing their positions. She had made sure Kumiko's head didn't hit the flooring hard, and Reina leaned up to give her a kiss, the top of her thighs feeling the pressure of the bottom of Kumiko's. Reina sat back on her calves, grazing her fingertips along Kumiko's legs.

' _Damnit, damnit damnit! WOW, that sure didn't work out like I thought…'_ Kumiko mentally cursed herself for overestimating her abilities to subdue Reina. Since they'd graduated, Reina had grown considerably taller than Kumiko, and certainly much stronger. It was no wonder she was able to flip them both over with ease.

After letting her eyes wander over her body, Reina leaned up again, this time paying special attention to Kumiko's neck, starting from the bottom of her jaw, her hands moving pesky clothing out of the way to her chest… Kumiko's blush dripped down her body, the cute tinge of pink showing off her skin without secret. Reina brought herself up to Kumiko's eye level once more, locking her into a deeper kiss, one filled with a daring dark scarlet air—one with lust. It was an easy matter getting Kumiko to let Reina's tongue slip past her lips, and the taller girl used one hand to hold her face closer to hers, attempting to prolong that feeling of bliss for just a bit more. Any and all of Kumiko's tiny moans were drowned out but Reina's lips covering hers, though she finally broke the kiss with three quick pecks to the corners of her mouth.

She brought that hand from Kumiko's face back down to her thighs, slipping her fingers underneath the material of her shorts into dangerous territory. She tugged at simple cotton, teasingly pulling it down past her hip.

She spoke with a desire-filled rasp, "Why don't you call out of work for today?"


	15. Maybe a Trumphonium?

"Mamaaa!" A little girl's voice, no more than four years old, rang out in the apartment.

Reina poked her head out of the kitchen holding a rag and a dish, while Kumiko poked her head out of their bedroom.

The little girl in the living room stared at Kumiko for a second before turning her attention to Reina. "Mama, I need help with this!"

"I'll be right there, dear." She smiled and went back into the kitchen to put the dish down as Kumiko gawked at her daughter's betrayal.

She bounded out of the room, "Why don't you want _my_ help?!"

The little girl stopped her coloring and looked at her mother with bright, inquisitive eyes. "Because you're Okaa-san. I wanted Mama's help."

"Wh—?!" Kumiko watched as Reina made her way from the kitchen to sit next to their daughter, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She continued, "But I'm your mama too!"

"Manami, don't be mean to Okaa-san. Now, what do you need help with?"

Manami ignored Kumiko and tapped her crayon onto her paper. "I am trying to draw an insterment."

A chuckled emitted from Reina, "You mean an instrument?"

She tapped her crayon again, "Yeah, insterment!"

Though Kumiko didn't actually have an invitation from Manami, she took a seat next to her anyway. The three of them surrounded the coffee table as they tried to figure out just which insterment Manami wanted to draw.

Reina scooted closer to her daughter, "Which one are you trying to draw?"

"Hmm…" She tapped the back of her crayon against her lip, "Mama's trumpet and Okaa-san's euph.. Euph…"

Kumiko leaned an elbow on the table and rest her cheek against her hand, "Euphonium?"

"Euphionum!"

Kumiko laughed out loud, "Yeah, that's right!"

Manami started to draw the bell of the euphonium on her paper, but somehow started to draw what seemed like a trumpet pipe extending from it. "Mama, is this right?"

Reina gave her a warm smile, "That's really good. Is this a mixture of trumpet and euphonium, Manami?"

"Yep," she said, matter-of-factly. "I'm making a whole new one, 'cause Reina-mama and Kumiko-mama play these two, so there needs to be just one insterment that's like, both of them. I dunno what to call it yet."

Reina's eyes widened as she glanced to Kumiko, who was covering her mouth from the sheer adorable-ness exhibited by little Manami.

As she continued scribbling, she announced from her spot on the floor, "Okay, well, I don't need any more help."

"You sure?" Reina asked, fixing a little bit of Manami's hair.

"Yeah. I'm sure," she started coloring in the hybrid euphonium-trumpet.

Kumiko looked to Reina for affirmation before standing up, stretching out her back a little bit. "We'll leave you alone then, sweetie."

Reina tugged at Kumiko's hand and motioned toward their bedroom, to which Kumiko gladly complied. Upon entering, Reina closed the door behind them and immediately caught Kumiko in her grasp, kissing at her cheek and neck. Kumiko was giggling, trying to push Reina away, but she wouldn't let go of her lovely wife and she swayed the both of them playfully to the bed.

Between each kiss, Reina breathed a sentence, "So you're—Kumiko-mama now—is that right?"

"Guess I graduated… Hey, s-stop, Reina, stop it! Ahaha!"

As Kumiko circled her arms around Reina's neck, Reina switched their positions quickly before they hit the edge of the mattress. As Reina sat, Kumiko crawled onto her lap as Reina pulled at her belt loops, hugging her tightly around the waist. Kumiko brought her hands back to Reina's cheeks, cradling her gently as she stared into her eyes for a few seconds. "She's got your innovation, it seems."

Reina's eyes never left Kumiko's as she breathed out a quiet laugh. "She has your straight-forward attitude."

"Am I really that straight-forward?"

"Trust me. You say whatever's on your mind most of the time."

Kumiko ran a thumb against Reina's skin, drinking in every little detail of her lover's face. Their gaze was broken by Kumiko's overwhelming urge to kiss her—to which she did, of course, but Reina was feeling much friskier.

Reina nipped at Kumiko's lip as she slipped her fingers past the hem of Kumiko's jeans, pulling insistently at the material. She seemed to have changed her mind as she withdrew them, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping the top of the denim. Feeling Kumiko lean into the kiss with fervor, she held her hips steadfast on top of her lap, attempting to gain control of her wife's rough desires; she wasn't doing a very good job of it, unfortunately. Reina felt the brunette's eager tongue slip past her lips, pressing her body into hers with a wanting force. She moved her hips with Kumiko's, a relaxing rhythm taking over their bodies, trying to somehow ride out their arousal. Clumsier fingers were unbuttoning her blouse little by little, and she knew Kumiko badly wanted this.. She _knew_ how long it'd been… But damnit, she also knew that their daughter was awake right now, and they needed to be on their best behavior during this time.

Begrudgingly, she broke away from the kiss and apologized by pecking her cheek, "Slow down. You know we have the little one in the next room over, right?"

Kumiko groaned and shifted all her body weight onto Reina in retaliation. "I know, I knoooow, I just really miss you…"

Soft lips came into contact with a forehead covered in dark bangs. The lips trailed across ears, cheeks, jawline and neck, but ceased in replacement for nuzzling.

Reina ran her fingers up Kumiko's back in comfort. "Believe me, I do too. Perhaps we should get Hazuki to babysit soon…?"

The brunette hummed in contentment. "But then I'd miss Manami too."

Reina laughed, "I suppose there's no helping it, then."

" _Kumiko-mama!"_ A tiny knock came from the bedroom door.

Kumiko scrambled to get off her wife and fixed her pants before patting down her blouse. She shot a menacing look at Reina, who merely smirked, before hurriedly answering the door for Manami, "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry."

"W-Well, what are you hungry for?"

Manami scratched her head. "Grilled cheese!"

Kumiko scooped up Manami in her arms, propping her up on her hip. "Ah, my specialty! Of course I'll make one for you. Then again, I'll probably make one for me too."

Reina followed the pair out into the living room, "Wait, I thought you liked _my_ grilled cheese?"

Manami stared at Reina for a few moments before turning her nose away. "No. I like Kumiko-mama's grilled cheese more."

Kumiko turned and poked her tongue out at Reina and hurried into the kitchen, laughing with her daughter, right before she could see the annoyed look on her wife's face.


	16. Realization

" _Reina will grow up to be an excellent trumpet player.. Isn't that right?"_

 _A little girl who couldn't be more than six straightened her back at her father's strong words. "Yes, Papa!" She gripped her trumpet tightly, her chest puffed out with pride. Her cheeks were tinged a bright red, a telltale sign that she was filled with emotion. This little girl cared deeply for her instrument, for her father, and ultimately, for her art form._

 _The man let out a slow, hearty chuckle. "She'll be renowned. Known worldwide for her playing. She'll truly become a special young lady."_

* * *

She was fuming. Reina Kousaka was fuming at the mere _thought_ that she couldn't hold her own in the auditions, and was subject to favoritism. _Favoritism!_ Her, Reina Kousaka! No, she had _earned_ that spot, and she'd be damned if she let anyone think otherwise!

Kumiko's lingering voice followed her trail, "Reina… Reina…!"

She couldn't ignore that voice, ever. Reina slowed her pace, and under a breath, she muttered, "I can't stand her."

The brunette stopped just behind her, unable to hear what she said. "Eh..?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Deep breath, and—

" _AA_ _ **AAA**_ _AAHH!"_ Her face was red with emotion again. With anger. Fury, _rage_ , but emotion nonetheless. "I can't stand her, I can't stand her!"

She slapped her thighs repeatedly out of frustration, not really knowing where she could direct the metaphorical fire coming out of her nerves. "Holy crap, what's _wrong_ with her?! She can barely even play, what's her problem?!"

Kumiko blinked once, withdrawing slightly from the sudden outburst.

Reina turned to her, "Don't you think so?!"

A snicker.

What? Why was she—

Reina vocalized her thoughts. "Why are you laughing?"

She threw up her hands, "I'm sorry, I just, I thought you were depre—"

The raven-haired girl threw her arms around Kumiko's neck in an embrace, utterly disengaged with the rest of the world after this point. She just wanted to feel safe.

"Kumiko…"

She twitched, "Huh? What…?"

She was on her tiptoes, and hugging Kumiko was a bit of a struggle, but this overwhelming feeling of safety and love was worth it. She let out what was on her sleeve, half-reluctant and half-confused, "Do you think I'm wrong?"

She could feel the other girl shift her head into her own shoulder some more. What came, was reassurance. "No.. I don't."

The answer felt like a hot iron branding her chest, and she could barely keep her heartbeat steady as the lump in her throat grew. She gathered enough energy to speak once more, "Really..?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 _A young girl, no more than thirteen years old, stood upright at her father's insistence._

" _Reina, let me introduce you to someone special."_

 _Someone… Special?_

 _Reina's father tapped a young man on the shoulder, encouraging him to move forward. He bowed and introduced himself, "Hello, Kousaka-san. You can call me Taki-sensei if you wish. I've known your father for quite a while now, and it's encouraging to know that you also play the trumpet."_

 _Reina was taken aback. Was he someone special? Did he have that ability? No matter the answer, Reina wanted to know. She bowed as well to show manners. "How do you know my father?"_

 _The man named Taki-sensei laughed and scratched his head, "I direct concert bands, and your father is among many of the most accomplished that I've seen."_

 _Reina's eyes lit up. Was he part of the reason why her father had been so incredible at playing? If she could somehow follow in his footsteps.. Would she be able to become that accomplished as well?_

 _Her father chuckled, "Ahh, well, who knows, Noboru, it's possible that you and my daughter could make a great match someday! All that direction she could get from you could do her wonders."_

 _Taki-sensei seemed to gawk, but laughed it off, "Now, ah, I'm not entirely sure that's appropriate, but yes, it would be a pleasure to be able to help her grow if she so desired."_

 _Reina's brow furrowed at her father's odd proposition. A great.. match?_

" _Ohhh, don't be shy! A fantastic trumpet player with a famous director? Now who could top that pairing?"_

 _A famous band director. With a fantastic trumpet player? Is that what her father truly believed?_

… _If he believed it, then perhaps it should be under consideration. If Reina truly_ _ **was**_ _paired off with this man, perhaps she could attain that dream of becoming.. One-of-a-kind._

 _Reina's expression never changed during the exchange. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder, "Isn't he a good man, Reina? Talented and cultivated, too. You two really are the perfect match. Of course, not right now, but someday!"_

 _His words resounded in her ears like the reverberation of blaring, deafening tones. ".. Yes, father."_

 _Her cheeks stayed the light tan that they usually were._

* * *

"I like Taki-sensei."

The words came out course, dry and bitter, and Reina didn't fail to purse her lip halfway through the bland sentence. She didn't hesitate to lay down her lines, practiced and rationalized.

".. Huh?"

"Not in a 'like' kind of way. In a 'love' kind of way." She turned to Kumiko, waiting for her reaction.

Kumiko's brow knit, and she seemed to sink a bit, some color leaving her face. "Love?"

Love. Something Reina felt for very few things. Something she felt for music. Something she felt for musicians, the feelings music _creates_ , and the joy you can get from knowing you're able to make a story from sound alone.

Love. Something she felt for the trumpet. Love.. Something she felt for, perhaps an _idol_ of sorts, of the classical music industry.

Hm. That's right, right?

Her expression remained unchanged. She was not filled with the thrashing, violent, domineering emotion that she carried when she played. When she spoke about her beliefs. When she spoke about her dreams. When she was in close proximity to—

 _This was the part where the girl gets bashful._

She leaned forward a bit from her spot, stoic as ever. "Don't repeat it. You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, sorry."

With every bit of Kumiko's response, Reina felt a fire shoot through her heart. Little by little, every _single_ time she listened to her speak, there was something. Something delightfully painful. Something very electrifying about hearing her voice, no matter what sounds came out of her.

Reina ground her shoe into the dirt for a bit. "But, Taki-sensei doesn't know how I feel. He'd never favor me in the audition."

 _He doesn't know how just how much I love the music. How much I want to stand out from the rest._

 _Nobody else in that classroom knows how much I love the music. They don't know how important it is to me._

Reina was more than frustrated. She couldn't describe it. It's as if she was dissociated with life itself.

"I can't believe she'd start complaining about our instructor at a time like this."

 _Who else could understand that sort of distant feeling?—_

"I agree."

Another spark ran through her. She looked to her left, slightly caught off guard. "What's with that face?"

Kumiko let out a quiet laugh, "Nothing, I was just thinking that you're kind of cute!"

Reina's voice was caught in a tiny choke, and a fierce blush caused her withdrawal. "You're terrible!" She turned away from Kumiko and laid on her side, unwilling to let the girl see what she's done to her composure. Her emotions were stirred up again, just like that night on the mountain. When did she ever feel this way without holding that brass instrument in her hand?

Kumiko asked her another question. "Would you ever give up your solo?"

"Never." She repositioned on her back, "I'd double down. That's what it takes to become special."

 _And as such, in order to become special, I need to be close to Taki-sensei._

A shaky voice was the response to a steadfast answer. "That's.. you, alright."

A stronger feeling of pain introduced itself to Reina. Upon hearing Kumiko's last words, words so very much filled with the feeling of regret, she merely laid there on the bench, trying to process the strange and intense sensation.

. . .

 _I-I need to be close to…_

Love. Something she felt for her ability to send a message with song. Love.. Something she felt for chasing that distant dream, the answer to the passion she's carried since she was a little girl.

Love.

Profound, powerful, energetic and extreme.

Something Reina Kousaka felt for very few things.. Something she had never felt for a _person_ , until…

Her wary eyes shift carefully to watch Kumiko's back.

Her cheeks were tinged a bright red, a _notable,_ telltale sign that she was filled with emotion. This now young woman cared deeply for her instrument. She cared deeply for her art form, and her own ability. She cared for her own independence, and she most _certainly_ cared for…

As they usually did when her mind was filled with thoughts of her passions, Reina's lilac gaze quivered, its enigmatic pools enough to sink those who were unable to understand her.

She watched the girl against the backdrop of a clear blue sky, the trickle of the greenery's shadow caressing her back.


	17. The Magic S Word

Catching view of her favorite girl, Kumiko hung over the back of their couch and took Reina into a little hug from the back.

"What'cha doin'?"

She was met with soft taps and a hum. "Looking at different breeds of bunny."

Kumiko peered over at the laptop, which was covered in smol, fluffy animals from corner to corner. Somehow, hearing Reina say "bunny" was almost a good a treat as the news that she wanted a pet to begin with. "Bunny, huh? You want to get one?"

Reina turned to the side for a moment without reply. She eventually told her, in a quiet voice, "They're adorable. I think it'd be nice to be able to have one."

Kumiko shook her head slightly in good nature. She braced one side of Reina's face with her hand while she kissed the other softly, "You're adorable. But yes, they're kinda cute. Didn't you really want a kitten the other day?"

Reina shifted her head to meet Kumiko's lips with her own before motioning toward the screen, "But Kumiko, look! They're.."

"They're what?"

Her fingers seemed to grasp at the laptop. "They're smol…"

. . .

"… They're _what? ..._ Ahaha, _hahahaha!_ " It wasn't long until Kumiko had to retract herself from the couch, she was laughing _way_ too hard by now.

Reina shot her an annoyed look, "What's with you?! I-I just said they were smol!"

Kumiko slapped a hand over her mouth to try and calm the snickering as she navigated the couch to take away the laptop, putting it on the coffee table instead. She wiped a smol tear away and sniffled, climbing onto Reina's lap and rubbing the girl's shoulder's in reassurance.

"Don't worry, they _are_ smol. I just—I was just thinking that you're really, _really_ cute, Reina." Taking the taller girl's face in her hands once more, she planted an array of smol kisses around the corners of her mouth before pressing her lips to Reina's, feeling her body rise and fall with her own.

With Reina's face painted red, her gaze quivered in the morning sun falling through the curtains. After breaking the kiss, she hugged Kumiko's waist protectively, resting her head on her chest.

"I hate you."

Kumiko giggled again, savoring the feel of cascading locks falling through her fingers.


	18. It's a Confession of Love, After All

I catch sight of a few girls across the courtyard on this blistering summer day.

It's a group of three, and they're walking down the covered hallway, probably preparing to eat lunch together.

… Where is…?

Midori noticed them too. "Ooh, it's the trumpet people."

My hopes are dashed a little upon hearing her, but I felt a little excited at the same time. Maybe it's because I knew what she might have been doing? "Yeah.."

Hazuki-chan leaned over to me, seemingly trying to cheer me up. Oops. Did she notice already?

"I bet Kousaka-san's coming too. Want to have lunch with her?"

What?! I-I didn't think I was _that_ obvious! Plus, she almost _never_ suggests anything when it comes to Reina. Only stupid Shuichi. Damn it, she really caught me by surprise…

"But, we generally just split off into our sections!" I _really_ hope she can't tell that I'm blushing. Seriously.

She responds in a coy voice, " _Generally_ , right? Right?" She turns to Midori.

The girl gives Hazuki a glance, "Yep! _Generally_."

.. I don't think I like the way they're teaming up and elongating their words, but I can't help but smile about the sudden support from my friends.

I hesitate, but respond. "Thanks.. I'll go call her!"

I couldn't voice my gratitude right then, my mind was far too focused on searching for Reina. Though, I can't help but wonder where it even came from? Hazuki-chan told me recently that I didn't realize my own feelings, and while that made me upset for a while, I eventually got over it. I'm starting to wonder if the both of them have finally caught on to this blissful feeling.

* * *

"Ughhh, I hate water mooothhhhss!"

Gah, these little things are so freaking annoying! Summer is such an awful season.. You can't even cuddle without getting uncomfortable.

.. Cuddle? Why would I think about that? Ahh. Stupid, _stupid!_

My line of thought is interrupted by the definite sound of a trombone playing in the distance. It's by the river bank, so it's probably Shuichi. Honestly, I don't really care to see him, but I stand there to listen just a little bit more, regardless of the endless assault from the water moths.

Listening to the evening cicadas, my heart skips as I remember Reina from earlier today, practicing again as usual. She really is someone who will become special, and she's working hard for it. I let out a quiet laugh at the thought. Amazing..

The low tones of the trombone penetrate the soft light of sunset, stirring a volatile feeling within me. I'm reminded of the band, and the upcoming competition. I'm reminded of the audition tomorrow, two people fighting for a solo position, one of great privilege and responsibility.

The trombone's chords and scales reach high then low, lighting me up with a desire to play.

I'm reminded.. Of the girl who has taken hold of her dreams and is grasping onto them tightly, doing everything in her power to make them come true.

I am reminded of the girl, who has undeniably taken hold.. Of me.

And she has reminded me of why I play in the first place.

"I want to get better.."

That's what I want to be.

"Better."

* * *

I slow my jog to a gentle trot, and seeing her sitting against the light like that, it's enough to make you want to run up and just throw your arms around her. But I won't do that right now.. She's got a lot on her mind.

I put on my happiest smile—Well, the happiest I can put on without looking a little strange.

"We're almost done setting up."

She doesn't look up. "Yeah?"

Ah. I felt that one. She's.. Uneasy about something. I take the seat next to her, folding my skirt so I can sit down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

No.. She isn't okay. I know that. She stands up, but I can only hope she tells me what's wrong.

"Kumiko.."

Hearing her say my name again sends shivers through me, but I bury them to keep my focus on her.

"Would you.. be upset if I lost?"

. . . What?

She turns to me, and I watch her expression. Usually, she's unwavering and strong when she speaks about her music. This time, I see a change. It's small, but it's unlike her. She's bouncing something back and forth in her head, I can tell.

No, no she can't do that! She doesn't _want_ that. Reina..

A shaky answer escapes my lips. I can feel myself being overcome with emotion again, just like the time I chose to stop her from walking back—

"I would."

No, that's not enough for her. I have to tell her—

I'm standing up this time, and it starts. They're pouring out now, these vivid feelings about the audition, this great feeling for Reina, both crushing and uplifting at the same time—

"I would!"

She is the calm to my storm. "Why?"

"You're going to become special, aren't you?!"

She responds weakly. "Right."

No, I can't let her do this to herself after all she's done.

"You're different from others!"

The night on the mountain flashes in my mind momentarily, my senses heighten as I remember her standing there, looking down at me from the steps, the cool blue air emanating from her like an aura. I want to find that girl again.

I want to _see_ that girl again.

"You're different from everyone else.." The words won't stop. They're like a waterfall, and it's all for her. I can't.. "You _can't_ let yourself be influenced by others! That's just stupid!"

She isn't back yet. Oh my god, she's not back yet and I don't know how to react.

Her head still hangs slightly, "But.. If I win now, I'll become a villain."

I shake my head, "Th-That's fine! I'll be a villain with you when that happens!" My voice continues to quiver relentlessly, "You're better than Kaori-senpai.."

I try my best to take control of it. I want her to know how I feel.

"I'll tell them it ought to be _you_ that should play the solo! I'll tell them!"

I can see a glimpse of her when she picks her head up and stares right at me with those lilac eyes I love. "Really?"

My breath hitches and I swallow my next sentence. Those daggers paralyzed me again, just like the time I apologized in the courtyard. The time I was able to stand my ground against her. My arms are pinned to my side, and I can barely find the words—

I let out the heavy breath I've been holding, "Probably.."

It looks like the worry she was carrying completely left her features.. Her expression shifts, and she looks a little happier. I think that girl is back again.

Pink dusts her cheeks. "You sure are an awful person."

How many times she's taken my breath away today, I'd never be able to count. I feel like I can't move or else I'll break; perhaps she'll break _me_. She steps a little closer, bringing a hand up to my face—

Her touch is igneous, and my cheeks heat up instantly at the contact. My chest tightens, and it's almost _painful_ to look at her, but I can't look anywhere else now that she's merely a movement.. A lean away from..

I listen intently, her words only a whisper, "Will you stay with me?"

I almost forget to reply. "Yeah.."

"You won't abandon me?"

I pick my head up, "If I do, you can kill me."

Our humor starts resounding again, and I love it. I love it so much. "I'll actually kill you."

I nearly laugh, but I only close my eyes and lay my hand on hers, feeling that soft skin once more, silently hoping I'll get to feel it again very soon. "You probably would, Reina."

The next words, I almost don't say. But I'm done with holding back around her. I breathe in, ready to tell her, and although my heart is pounding and my breath is shaky and I feel like I'm about to burst with all the nerves I've got and the way I feel and the way _she_ makes.. Me.. Feel...

. . .

I can never stop rambling, even in my own head. I… I'm ready to say it now.

"I'm prepared for that."

I snap my head up to her, and suddenly I can see the light pouring in, flooding the floor around us. And I can see her in that light, illuminated like she should be, the flecks of gold only adding onto her angelic presence. I see nothing else.

I see _nothing_ else.

She might have been surprised by my sudden change in demeanor; she withdraws slightly, watching my every move.

… Yes, I'm ready to say it.

"This is a confession of love, after all."

Her eyes widen at my words, quivering and bright. Her cheeks are still a cute red, and I can't get enough of it even if I tried.

Thinking about what I've said, I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for—

My thoughts are halted. They're stopped solidly, sealed off… Okay, maybe th-they're just paused, because I can't even think anymore.

Not when she's kissing me. When her feather-light touch is still lighting a flame onto my skin and her words are ringing in my head and my entire being is filled with nothing, nothing at all except for her. Nothing at all.. Except for _her._

She breaks the kiss and gives me a loving smile, and I-I-I can't believe we just— _she just…!_

But when she turns to head to the audition, and her hair whips around in the glimmering light, I am reminded again of why this girl is enchanting.

Why I'm caught up in her. Why I care _so much_ about her..

Although, it's still really funny. I can't say why I do, I just know that it's there, and it's never going to leave.

"Reina.." I find myself calling out to her with worry, like she's going away from me. Like I might not be able to catch her soon after this.

But she turns back around, and that girl I fell in love with is there again. "It'll be fine. I never had any intention of losing in the first place."

That confident smile and her unyielding expression eased my worries. That fervent and concentrated will.. One that isn't wild and brash, it's the one I didn't realize I needed until recently. I breathe out, feeling prouder than I'd ever been.

* * *

My fingertips arch, and I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I listened to Reina accept her rightful solo.

It took a while, but the auditorium eventually emptied, and we were all ushered back to the music room to pack up. It was somber, but at the same time, it was thrilling and promising, all of us knowing that we will begin preparation for nationals immediately.

I meet her again at her usual practice spot, the evening glow of twilight making an appearance over the horizon. The first onset of stars can be seen, and its twinkle is nothing short of mesmerizing.

But nothing is ever as mesmerizing as her.

As she stares out into the distance, I keep a smile on my face, infinitely glad that she was able to perform like she did. For a moment, I knew we were all thinking the same thing: _'Why in the world would he offer Kaori-senpai the solo after_ _ **that**_ _?'_ But the point was moot.

She turns slowly, but bursts into action and throws her arms around my neck; I can feel a slight dampness on my shirt. I wouldn't say it, but I knew she was crying.

She's shaking her head into my chest, and I bring her into my arms even further.

Stroking her hair gently, I lean down a bit. "You were incredible, Reina."

She does nothing more than tighten her grip, her fingers grasping at my uniform with devotion.


	19. Coming Out

**a/n:** Set after episode 11! Kumiko decides to tell her friends about Reina. Also, thanks to user stylus legna for bringing up the idea!

* * *

' _Okay, what's the worst that could happen? They completely freak out and decide they don't want to be friends anymore? But Hazuki-chan and Midori-chan aren't like that, so I know that probably_ _ **won't**_ _happen.. Still, rrgh, I don't know what to say! Why do I even have to tell them? They should already just know, for crying out loud.'_

Face buried in hands, Kumiko was sitting on a bench underneath a shady overhang right outside the back of the school. She was distraught with worry; today she's decided to do something she probably should have done a long time ago: Finally tell her friends about Reina.

Lifting her head up and resting her chin on her palms, she let out an exaggerated sigh, making her worries all the more audible.

A certain senpai caught sight of Kumiko from the school window on the first floor and used the opportunity to hop outside of it in one easy motion, her book bag bashing against her side from the impact. They may have called her lazy, but she really could do anything if she felt it was necessary. Her light brown pony-tail swung smoothly in the wind as she munched on an apple.

Plopping down next to Kumiko, she swallowed the piece she'd bitten off earlier. "Yo."

Her presence set off an alarm in Kumiko's head, and she scrambled to sit up a little straighter, answering in a wobbly voice, "Natsuki-senpai! I-I didn't see you.."

"Hey, you don't have to get so worked up! I just wanted to find out what's bothering you is all, just relax!" Natsuki leaned back into the bench, taking another big bite.

Kumiko stared at the older girl for a moment, envying her easy-going nature. There are times when she remembered that if Reina weren't in the picture, she was almost _sure_ that she'd have a huge crush on Natsuki-senpai. Reclining just a little as well, she laced her fingers across her lap and let her gaze cast down, "How did you know I have something on my mind?"

There was a silence at first, probably Natsuki swallowing the last piece of apple. "Mmm… When you're alone, you tend to let your emotions show on your face. I dunno, I could just tell."

"Heh, well you're not wrong I guess." Kumiko played with her own fingers, her hands not wanting to stay idle. "Senpai, have you ever had to tell your friends something so important that the future of your friendship potentially rides on their reaction?"

Natsuki cast a side-glance to Kumiko, "So it's that serious, huh?"

Kumiko sighed again, "I guess so. Even though I don't think it is, there are some things I have to set straight, and I think it's something I have to prove to myself, too. To show everyone how much it means to me," she let herself slump in her seat more, "Why should I be the one to tell them? It's not _my_ fault they can't see the obvious.."

Covering her mouth instantly after she caught her words, she defended herself against her surprised senpai, "I-I didn't meant that, I just—"

Natsuki let out a boisterous laugh, "H-Hey, don't worry! You're so quick to change your own words, Kumiko-chan. You _do_ know that you can say what you want, right?"

"I _really_ don't think I'm able to do that.."

"You never know until you try. If you're able to do it around Kousaka-san, then there's no reason to hold back around your friends. You'd be a lot happier too," she propped one leg over the other as she threw an arm over the back of the bench.

Kumiko could only try and figure out the meaning behind her words. "Why do you mention Reina?"

Natsuki met her eyes, "You're going to tell your friends something that has to do with her, right?"

The younger girl shifted her shoes on the cement, tapping the leather exterior together as she spoke, "… Yeah, actually."

Natsuki took another bite of her apple and downed it quickly, "I'm sure Kattou-san and Kawashima-san will handle your news just fine." She set her elbow on the armrest of the bench, covering her mouth with the heel of her palm while she muttered something under her breath, " _S'not like everybody doesn't already know you two are a thing.."_

"Did you say something, Senpai?"

She let her hand fly away from her mouth, "Nooope, not at all!"

Natsuki picked up her legs and sat cross-legged as she turned to Kumiko, hoping to fulfill the role of 'wise upperclassman' in her time of need. It wasn't really her strong-suit to give advice, but she figured that Kumiko would take it well, whether or not she _gave_ it well.

"Listen, whatever it is you've got to tell them? If they're really your good friends, they'll listen to you, y'know? Especially since it seems like this is something really important to you, they won't just throw away your feelings like that. Give them the benefit of the doubt and all that stuff," she scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "And if they don't, uh.. You can always come to me and tell me about it. I'll listen."

Kumiko could have sworn she saw her senpai look away with a slight glow of red, if she didn't have one going on herself. _'Seriously, if Reina and I never became close…'_

Snapping herself from the loathsome thought, she gripped the seat of the bench, solidifying her resolve. "Ahh, you're right. Telling them sooner is better than keeping it a secret anyhow.." She gave her senpai a warm smile, "Thank you, Senpai. Somehow you just sort of say all the right things."

"I don't really know about that, but I'm glad you think so! Now go and tell them. I wanna hear about how it went tomorrow."

Wordlessly, Kumiko stood up from the bench and began walking away toward the school's exit, only to about-face in the middle of her trek to give a tiny bow to her senior that she so duly forgot about. Niceties and unspoken rules of respect weren't Kumiko's forte, that was certainly very clear.

Natsuki crossed her arms and sat back into the bench, watching her adorable junior make her way from the school. Letting out a tiny laugh, she quietly remembers the time when she told her friends about the unrequited crush she had on one of her own seniors. "It'll probably go a lot better for her."

In the silence of the courtyard, Natsuki let the somber sound of a lone euphonium dance through her ears as she let her eyes fall on the window of the room that held the practicing girl.

* * *

"Ah, Kumiko-chan! We were getting worried waiting for you, you sure took a while," Midori chimed as she saw the approaching girl.

"Were you? Sorry, I was in the courtyard with Natsuki-senpai," she adjusted the strap on her book bag.

Hazuki slapped a hand on her shoulder, "Oohh, what were you two talking about? Can we know? Hehee, is it private?"

Kumiko brushed her off, "It's nothing like that, okay? I mean, well, sort of.."

' _Ah, well. If not now, then when?'_

Straightening her back, Kumiko let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. "I have something to tell the both of you!"

Both Midori and Hazuki's expressions dropped, giving Kumiko their full attention.

"I, uh.." The shaky voice was here again, one that Kumiko didn't welcome one bit. She tried her best to swallow it back down. "For a while now, Reina and I—W-We've been.. We're together. And it would really.. I want to know that you two would support us!"

She took a step forward, feeling the words pour out of her mouth with ease. When she talked about Reina, it happened more than she'd expect. "It's been.. I think all this time, deep down I sort of wanted to get to know her, but recently it's grown into way more than that! We connect on a certain level and I—I really like the way I feel when I'm with her.. It's a wonderful feeling! She makes me feel so important and yet so small at the same time, like, how is that even possible?!" She began gesticulating, swayed by the throes of her own heart, "I can't explain it, but I really, _really_ like her, and she feels the same, and I just—I hope you two are happy for us, that's all.."

Hazuki and Midori glanced at each other, but Hazuki gave an appreciative smile to Kumiko, "Well, duh."

'… _Huh? Is that **all** she has to say?!'_

"What do you mean, 'well, duh?' I really put my heart on the line here, you know," Kumiko turned away in feigned offense.

"Ahaha, hey, heey! I just meant, ah.." She gave Midori a knowing look, "Midori-chan told me about your conversation about me when I was rejected by Tsukamoto. She told me you sounded more mature, and we were thinking it was because of your time with Kousaka-san. To be honest, I didn't think a lot about it until after I said all that stuff to you on the train.. You know, when I was convinced you really liked Tsukamoto? Sorry for that, by the way—"

She wrung her hands for a moment but placed them on the strap of her bag before continuing, "I should have already noticed the way you act around Kousaka-san. I mean, it's kind of obvious when you think about it from that perspective! And I feel really bad about pushing those silly ideas onto you like that, I just, I guess I don't really have any girl friends who like girls, so I don't know what it looks like?" She wrapped an arm around Midori's shoulder, flashing a big ol' grin, "Luckily, Midori-chan helped me see what was right in front of me all along!"

Midori escaped Hazuki's grasp to pull Kumiko into a tight hug, making the girl squeak, "Hazuki-chan didn't really get it at first, but now we're all on the same page, right? Of course we'd support you! We're your friends!"

Kumiko didn't really know how to react to the hug, but after Hazuki sighed and joined in on it, she figured there was no harm in letting her feelings fall out. Laying her arms over the two in relief, she let out a laugh. "Thanks, you two. It means a lot."

Hazuki peeked over Kumiko's shoulder and grinned, releasing her hold. "We'll see you tomorrow, Kumiko-chan. Looks like someone's gonna take you home!"

"Wait, what?"

Hazuki waved as she jogged down the sidewalk with Midori in tow, "Don't get too crazy now! Be saaaafe!"

Kumiko waved lamely as she wondered about their sudden takeoff, but the answer was obvious when she heard that crystal-clear voice ring out behind her: "Kumiko."

She spun around immediately, a blush streaking across her face, "Y-Yes?! S-Sorry, hey."

The raven-haired girl approached her, waiting for a reply. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing, I just.." All of a sudden, every single positive feeling in the world bubbled up within Kumiko, threatening to spill over.

Her confession to her friends went wonderfully, and they were fully-supportive of her relationship with Reina. Her behavior and actions were finally seen as legitimate, and she was just… She was just _so damn happy_ that they were able to realize on their own. Not only for herself, but her joy was profound enough to reach deeper, and something very fundamental about her friends just _getting_ the fact that she _just so happened_ to have a crush on a girl made her heart ache with excitement. She couldn't really figure out what it was, but she rode with the emotions anyway.

Screwing her eyes shut and sealing her mouth to muffle her excited squeaks, Kumiko was rocked by pure, unadulterated bliss as she grabbed Reina and kissed her hard.

The kiss only lasted about two seconds, and the rest of the time was filled with a flurry of kisses on the cheek that made way for laughter, and a very, _very_ confused Reina Kousaka.


	20. Reina Helps with Practice

**a/n:** I hope you guys get all the visual cues here, the last thing I want is for someone to not understand what's going on and be like 'wtf that's WEIRD' lmao

* * *

Over and over again, the scales resounded against the walls of the school buildings, billowing out into the air. Practice, practice, and practice again, Kumiko stayed true to her desire to become better—though it was nearly running her ragged. The part she had to get down wasn't difficult, she _knew_ that, she just couldn't get her fingers to move quickly enough, or her breath to shoot out with the right amount of force.

It frustrated her. It frustrated her _a lot._

On top of that, when she practiced with Reina, she was under added pressure from the girl's presence to be better, which only faltered her more. She was decent by herself, but she was nearly abysmal in front of the object of her affections. Reina had been insistent about practicing together lately, but sometimes Kumiko felt like she couldn't dig through her feelings without being alone.

Another missed note, another flat tune, ending in a crumple of jammed tones that forced Kumiko to stop and set her euphonium on her knee, letting an angry breath out. She hadn't really meant to be so obvious, but this time, Reina couldn't just ignore the onset of resentment.

"Kumiko, stand up."

She puffed out her cheek in response. Frustration would let her be stubborn today.

Reina considered the answer, but quickly ran her fingers up Kumiko's leg, flipping her skirt up slightly.

"H-Hey! Don't do that here… Sheesh, I'll stand, I'll stand." Setting her euphonium against her chair, she stood up as she was told.

Reina set her trumpet down next to the euphonium and stood tall in front of Kumiko—as tall as she could, at least, for being shorter. She reached out and touched Kumiko's stomach with her fingers gingerly before patting the material, "I want to help you bring out the best sound you can. You've got to do it from your core."

"I know, it's just—hmff!"

All voices ceased when Reina swiftly took Kumiko's cheeks into her hands and kissed her hard.

' _I-I don't really see how this is going to help me, but I am perfectly okay with this. Yep.'_

Though the kiss was sweet, Kumiko was met with a sensation she's never felt before—"Mmmmfh!" Air was rapidly filling Kumiko's cheeks, puffing them out slightly. More muffled noises came, and Reina finally released the strange hold she had on the girl, Kumiko staggering backwards as she covered her mouth. "W-What was _that?!_ "

Reina tilted her head as if she didn't just give Kumiko the weirdest freaking kiss ever. "I blew air into your mouth using my core. Like I was playing the trumpet. Did it not make any sense?"

"Well _yeah_ it didn't make any sense!"

"Was it bad?"

" _No,_ it's just—! C-Come here, you!" Startling Reina with her aggression, Kumiko all but pounced forward and took Reina's face into her hands this time.

"Kumiko, hey, not so—Not so rough, you're scaring me!" She struggled against the dazed girl but failed, succumbing to the kiss and a mouth full of air, just the same as she gave to Kumiko.

" _Hhhmmmm_ mmuah!" Squeaking with exaggeration, Kumiko broke the kiss triumphantly and stared at Reina with serious eyes, demanding that the girl take her seriously. "See, I _can_ use my core when I need to!"

A stunned Reina stood, red streaks lining her cheeks. She coughed, attempting to shake off the embarrassment before standing before her again. "Y-You're right, that doesn't seem to be the problem… The second suggestion I had was for your fingers," Reina looked down pointedly at Kumiko's hands.

Her brow knitting, Kumiko brought her hands up to her face to inspect them, turning them over, running a finger over the contour of her bones, "What's.. Wrong with my fingers?"

"They might be a little too slow for the fingering.." Reina looked around, her eyes settling on a nearby bench. Her shoes crunching lightly on the gravel, she bent over the wooden paneling and stretched her body out, lying on her stomach as she looked back over her shoulder at Kumiko, "Would you like to practice on me?"

The brunette's jaw dropped, about a million different responses coursing through her mind, "Wh-What, right here, right _now?!_ " Kumiko cast her gaze up, "I didn't think you were into that…"

"… What are you talking about? I want you to give me a back massage using only the fingering techniques."

".. O-OH, HA ha, yeah, 'course I knew that! Ohh.." She swayed over to the bench slowly, dragging her feet along with her, honestly wanting nothing more than to take a nap. She crawled on top of Reina, settling on the small of her back. Fingers almost made contact with the white uniform, but she balled her fists a few times, stretching them out repeatedly. Finally pushing down on Reina's back, she began mimicking the measure she'd been so desperately trying to master.

Reina's dissatisfaction with Kumiko's technique was apparent, "Harder."

"What? But I'm—"

" _Harder."_

Ignoring the pang of attraction that jolted through her, Kumiko obeyed without question. She applied more pressure, still using the same movements as the sheet music read. By now, she committed the measure to memory.

"Kumiko, you can push harder than that. Knowing your finger strength is the way to controlling your speed when you play. Harder, please."

Growing more annoyed at her displeasure, Kumiko applied all the strength she could through her fingertips, pushing into her girlfriend's muscles with haste.

A hitch of the breath and a restrained whimper left Reina's throat, barely audible from the wooden bench. Retracting her hands and holding them up, she thought she'd hurt Reina. "S-Sorry, are you okay?!"

She was met with a pout and a blushed face. "… Yes, I'm fine."

Kumiko seemed to recall something in that moment, and she leaned down to give Reina a quick peck on the cheek. "Ah, that's right. You like pain."

Reina turned away from Kumiko with a huff, and Kumiko chased after her with more kisses, suddenly forgetting about her mountain of worries.


	21. Yogurt

Waking up this morning, it was almost dreamlike.

The very first thing Kumiko did was rehearse the notes to herself, humming along to its quick-paced tempo. Normally she'd be in a slight rush, barely grabbing breakfast and washing her face as she prepared to head to the station, but today.. It was serene, and for once, she had some time to herself.

The morning streaks settled on the ground as she walked, the soft flecks of sunrise stationary in the air. She'd only noticed a few times before, the way the light shone down, and each of those times, it was because of..

Kumiko smiled inwardly at the thought as she boarded the train and sat down in her usual spot, the seats empty as always.

Practicing the fingering to the piece, it wasn't until the very next stop that her routine was completed by a familiar figure shifting the seat next to her, a quiet "Morning" escaping her.

"Morning," Kumiko replied, not stopping her practice.

The first collision came—an elbow from Reina ignited a playful fire between the two as Kumiko nudged her back. They continued like this for a few moments more before Kumiko uttered a laugh, looking away while Reina chased her with a look of appreciation.

"Are you ready for today?" Reina asked, pulling out a small yogurt cup and handing it to Kumiko.

Kumiko took the cup and leaned into Reina's shoulder to show her gratitude, "Whenever the day comes of whatever important thing you've got going on, no one is ever really ready, are they?" She scooped a little bit of yogurt into her mouth.

"It's too early for your deep musings so I'm going to ignore that," taking out a yogurt cup of her own. "Kumiko.."

"Hm?" She replied with the spoon still in her mouth.

"Do you think we'll get gold?"

Kumiko's eyes shift to the ceiling of the train, and she popped the spoon out of her mouth, looking at Reina attentively, "It's not like you to be so unsure. I think we've really improved."

The stern look in her eye almost startled Kumiko, "But do you think we'll get _gold?_ "

She was taken aback. Since when, besides when Reina was under fire for potentially earning favor during the auditions, did she genuinely need to ask for Kumiko's opinion for affirmation? Usually she'd just believe something to be it, and that was that. Kumiko was.. Well, she was almost speechless.

Kumiko set down her yogurt cup and peered around the train to see if anyone was on—as early as they'd been, she'd be surprised to see another person right now. Scooting impossibly closer to Reina, she took the girl's hand in hers, keeping an eye on the train until her face was almost cheek to cheek with hers; she turned and planted a chaste kiss on the girl with a smile.

"Yes, I think we'll get gold, and you _know_ that already."

Reina blinked a few times, processing the kiss before shying away with a blush. She began to work on her own yogurt cup, though she tried to use one hand, unable to take her other one away from Kumiko's.

"I was just making sure you knew," she steadied the yogurt cup in between her thighs and scooped a small amount into her mouth.

Kumiko's lips were pressed in a taut smile, trying really, _really_ hard not to laugh at Reina's insistence at eating with one hand. She squeezed the hand slightly, letting her gaze fall to the other end of the train, muttering a hushed "so cute" into the air.


	22. Reception

**a/n:** 'My Love' by Lionel Richie. Hurry.

* * *

The occasional glass clinking, the lights slightly dimmed—Hazuki's wedding reception was winding down and striding late into the evening. Dyed in a pearl white and soft gold, the color scheme was as gentle as it was joyous.

There were a few scattered dance partners littered across the floor, but most people were sitting at their tables, enjoying the rest of the night with a few glasses of wine and some food from the open bar. Chatter and conversation rang out subtly, the easy-going tune of an 80's classic drowning out almost everything else to a certain two. . .

Filled with love, splendor and _just_ a little bit of alcohol, slow-danced one Kumiko and Reina.

Reina's arms were lazily splayed over Kumiko's shoulders as the brunette rocked her back and forth playfully, singing bits and pieces of the song into her ear followed by chaste kisses and tight squeezes. The beat of the song swayed them as their vision was filled with the waterfall of sparkling lights that lined the reception tent, and the euphoric air that overcame their senses… It was blissful.

"My lovveeee…." Kumiko stole a kiss, "Just thinkin' about you baby just," she leaned closer to Reina's ear, "blooows my miiiind~"

Reina couldn't hold in her laugh, "You're so annoying! Stop singing. Dance with me."

Kumiko tightened her grip around Reina's waist, "Who said I can't do both? Look, we're dancing. And you know you love my singing, don't even lie to yourself."

She withdrew from Reina for a moment, twirling the girl once before placing her into a small dip, Reina squeaking in surprise and embarrassment; it could also have been the fact that she was a little drunk and the picture looked a _lot_ less graceful than she might have wanted. Once Kumiko brought her back up, she embraced her with zeal, pressing their cheeks together, "What are you _doing?!_ We're going to fall over if you keep doing that—"

Reina's concern was cut silent as a pair of lips captured her own, and her eyes fluttered closed only a moment after. She pressed herself into the kiss, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile. It was Kumiko who broke away, holding her cheek with tenderness, "I love you."

Reina's expression dropped to stunned, blinking a few times as she stared into pools of amber.

It was something she's always heard before. It wasn't anything new or secret, but… With the tinge of inebriation and the rose-colored feeling splashed across Kumiko's cheeks, Reina couldn't resist the overflowing adoration she had for her lover.

As the song wound down, she rest her forehead on Kumiko's shoulder, still letting the last of the tune sway them on the dance floor as she went along with the lyrics, "Oh girl, you never.. Have to worry.."

And Kumiko cast her gaze up to the night sky, lit with future promise, placing another kiss on Reina's head, "Any more~"


	23. The Proposal

" _Oooh, finally taking the plunge, eh?" Hazuki quipped, throwing light punches to her shoulder._

" _I'm so happy for you, Kumiko! How are you going to do it?" Midori hugged her waist, giving her an early-congratulatory hug for her success._

Kumiko clutched the pocket that held a small black box, bunching her shorts up a little as she remembers conversations she had the other day with her friends. She took one long inhale, followed by a large sigh as she rested her forearms on her kitchen counter, burying her face into its protective shadows.

Tonight, Kumiko would take the final step into the rest of her life, if all went well.

And _damn_ if she wasn't about to explode from the nerves right about now.

Whispering to herself, she tried to itemize how she'd like her evening to go, hoping that some force out there will allow it to come to fruition. "Just calm down, Kumiko. You're going to hike up that mountain, have a nice light dinner with wine, then just.. Just pop the question!"

Two palms to her cheeks, she psyched herself up for the trek, though lingering thoughts still left an uneasy stir within her. _'Would it be better to ask her and_ _ **then**_ _have dinner? What if her mood changes because of the food?! Oh my god I'm not ready!'_

Sighing heavily, she leaned against the kitchen doorway as she waited for the love of her life to finish packing her bag. She muttered into nothing in particular, "It'd be kinda anticlimactic if I asked her and then we just shut up and start eating. Especially if she said no…"

" _Huh, so it's_ _ **you**_ _that's gonna do it? I wouldn't have expected that," Shuichi shrugged lightheartedly._

" _Seriously, if you're not going to be happy for me, you can be quiet."_

 _He threw his hands up, "No, I'm really happy! Really. I mean, I just thought it might have been Kousaka to do it, you know?" He scratched his head, "Then again, you were always kind of pushy—OW, stop!"_

 _Kumiko rolled her eyes after pushing Shuichi's shoulder, but she met him with a smile. "It just.. It means a lot to me."_

"Who's saying no?" Reina appeared from the room, an average sized bag slung over her shoulder as she whipped past Kumiko and grabbed her house keys. She was wearing a coincidentally white dress tonight, covered by a light purple cardigan—Kumiko was a little thankful that she wasn't wearing heels this time. Kumiko herself was wearing another shirt that hung slightly off her shoulders, but it was two-toned white and a faded red.

. . .

It was sort of funny how things worked out this way.

Kumiko faked a cough, "No one! Nothing, just something I remembered, ahah.. Got everything?"

"Yes. You've got the food, right? I've got the wine right here…" She opened her bag a tad to check its contents, her eyes seemingly glowing as she looked at the vintage bottle with envy.

"Someone's really excited for the wine, hm?" She teased, earning a light slap on the arm.

"You should be excited too, we've been saving this one! It's.. It's a special occasion, okay…" Reina flicked her gaze over Kumiko, her mouth curving into a slight smile as she brought a hand up to brush some hair off the brunette's cheek, "Why do you look so cute right now? Your expression seems so light."

Kumiko drew back for a second, but she stole a quick kiss from Reina, weaving her fingers through the other woman's, "Don't know. Maybe I'm excited for our picnic? We haven't done one of these in a while, you know."

Reina tightened her own grip on Kumiko's fingers, swaying them playfully. "I was really happy when you brought it up, so I'm inclined to agree. We don't go up there as often as we should, I suppose."

Kumiko wordlessly led Reina to the door, feeling her shoulder for her bag and her pocket for the box, letting Reina leave the apartment first. She took a look around the place, wondering that within the few hours they were gone, she might return with a new fiancée…

Her heart sped up as she closed the door.

* * *

Hiking their way up that fateful mountain was a simply feat. They'd made it up there several times in between their first venture, and their picnic today, but each trek had its own set of unique memories to look back on; they never got bored of the way up, and they figured they never would.

As per usual, Reina tied her hair back for the hike, sending a thankful shiver down Kumiko's spine. At this time of year, there was a small creek that ran down the forest path, and Kumiko took the opportunity to splash a bit of water at Reina, to which she retaliated with even bigger splashes; Kumiko had to work hard to protect their food from her love's aquatic assault. Reina nearly pulled the both of them into the creek itself when she tugged at Kumiko's shirt for a kiss, and Kumiko silently took note _not_ to provoke Reina when they were carrying lots of important luggage… Such _as_ food. And wine.

One, two, three more steps and the pair plateaued onto the peak of the trail, that familiar scenery greeting them once more as the air cooled and the sky darkened. The stars bore down into the clouds, the last instances of sunlight dying the horizon a glowing hue against the light blue.

Kumiko unpacked their bag, laying out a simple red and purple blanket across the wooden bench beneath the gazebo. She began setting out the sandwiches in a neat fashion.

. . .

Sandwiches?

Reina watched as Kumiko set up, her lips pursed as she did so.

Kumiko took note of the silence, bringing her head up to meet Reina's questioning gaze, "What's.. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

A light snicker gave way to a string of laughter as Reina covered her mouth, looking at Kumiko with appreciation, "I just—It's just _so like you_ to have brought sandwiches. I love it."

Kumiko feigned confidence, "Well, everyone knows I make the best sandwiches, Reina. You should consider yourself lucky," she commented with a big grin.

Reina set the bottle of wine down next to the sandwiches, producing two glasses from her bag, "Oh, I do. Trust me."

Hearing Reina utter the words "I do" nearly froze Kumiko in her place, but she was able to shake the thought long enough to finish preparing their little feast without getting too flustered. Her mind roamed to the possible outcome the evening might bring, and she simply had to escape the situation, turning to the overlook of the city.

Reina tugged at her pants to get her attention, "Can we have our picnic first? Before the sky gets darker."

Kumiko complied, sitting on the wooden surface with Reina. She'd made a small compilation of tiny turkey and ham sandwiches, nothing too fancy, but she figured it was fitting for a picnic. Kumiko had practiced cooking in great detail in the time she's lived with Reina, since Reina could probably try and make toast and even fail at that. It was always a wonder how someone so good with their hands could be so… So _bad_ with their hands.

As the light of the sky melted away into a glittering blackness, the pair enjoyed light conversation about their day as they finished their meal, resting for a while before they moved onto the wine. Kumiko was currently working as a barista, but her unorthodox charm somehow landed her tons of tips and plenty of regulars, most of which she'd never really understand. Reina had her career, which did require some odd hours at times, leaving it hard to plan dinners and evenings out sometimes, so it was a nice getaway without actually _getting away_ from it all; though they did have a small vacation planned very soon. They agreed that they both wanted to visit Europe— _Where_ in Europe still remained to be seen, but it would definitely be the first of many of their travels together.

Discussing their future plans left Kumiko with a wanting pang in her chest as she grew increasingly nervous with each passing moment. She couldn't decide when she wanted to ask Reina, but she knew she wanted to do it before they drank; even if she sounded like a complete idiot, this was absolutely something she had to do while she was sober, of _that_ she was sure of. Whatever came after is a nonissue.

They sat together on the bench, watching as the sights lit up across the skyline. Reina rested her head on Kumiko's shoulder and ran her fingertips over the other woman's hands, basking in the familiar curves.

Kumiko reached down to feel her pocket again, bulging with that little black box.. Well, now is as good a time as any, right? Probably not. But she's gonna go for it anyway.

She turned to Reina, "Hey, can I.. Let's stand up."

Reina blinked a few times, but eventually complied. Kumiko took her to the edge of the overlook, the sight mimicking the one they'd seen together those years ago on the night of the Agata Festival. She held Reina's hand for a moment before squeezing it lightly, facing the raven-haired woman with a hopeful glint.

 _Thump, thump._

She could have sworn Reina could hear her heart pounding against the cage of her ribs by now. She hasn't felt this nervous in a _long_ time.

She began to speak, "We've.. We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

"We have." Kumiko was met with a gentle response as usual. She took a deeper breath.

 _Thump, thump._

"Reina, I feel like.. Agh, jeez, this sounded way better in my head…" She looked up at the sky for a second before continuing, trying then on her hardest to keep eye contact with Reina, "You make me feel like life is.. It's worth living. And I don't mean just _living_ , it's just.. It's worth feeling the experiences that come with living now. Well, since we've met, you've pretty much made me feel that way, and, I just want to thank you, you know?"

She tightened her grip on Reina's hand, and she could see the other woman trying to peek into her own eyes, wondering about the sudden exposition—

 _Thump thump, thump thump._

"You're so full of passion and courage, once you've got your mind set on something, you want to take it. Even if it doesn't mean much to other people, as long as _you_ care about it, then you're going to go for it. I think that's insanely beautiful, somehow.. Ahahah…" Kumiko was losing her train of thought, but recovered shortly. "Being with you is like a steady rhythm.. An adagio at some points. It's so easy and it gives me peace of mind just knowing you're there, Reina, but sometimes being with you is also like a thunderous piece, a grandioso display of expression and loudness—Like stepping right into a minefield… You never know what the next surprise is going to be next."

Reina tilted her head at the comparison, to which Kumiko knew she would. ' _Yep,_ _ **totally**_ _sounded better in my head_.' "I just. I'm so, so amazed to be able to call someone like you, _mine_. I love you, just.." She let out a tiny laugh, "Just _so_ much, Reina…"

Kumiko faced Reina in full, honestly surprised at the stunned fluster she's seeing on her face.

 _Thump thump, thump thump._

"I-I know we've been together for a long time—Shit, did I say that already? You know what, whatever—I just.. If you enjoy being with me as much as I enjoy being with you, it would be.. I-I wanted to ask you—"

Kumiko nearly forgot to do the most important thing, suddenly fumbling with her pocket and revealing a tiny black box, releasing Reina's hand and slowly dropping down to one knee. Her breathing was nearly ragged, but she eventually got the box opened to unveil a simple silver band with a modest diamond encrusted into the top. Three even tinier diamonds lined the band, mimicking the pistons of a trumpet.

Kumiko posed this way for only a moment, but she could already see the tears streaming down Reina's face, her hands covering her mouth. Her heart burst with excitement, but she still had to ask.

 _Thump thump, thump thump._

Letting out a chuckle, she could finally muster up the words. "Reina Kousaka, will you ma— _mmfh!"_

Two arms wrapped themselves around Kumiko's neck, and her sentence was halted by a hard, tear-stained kiss.

She felt Reina nod harshly into the kiss, her laughter spilling out as she kissed her again, and again, and again, breathing out quick "yes"s as she pressed her body against Kumiko's, toppling them both over into the grass.

Kumiko struggled to hold Reina above her while she balanced the ring, but Reina stayed still long enough to let her slip it onto her finger, the pair admiring the band under the soft light of the night.

Over their laughter, Kumiko brought Reina down into a kiss, brushing some hair behind her ear, "So.. Was that a yes?"

Reina pushed their foreheads together, closing her eyes before answering, "It was always yes, Kumiko. When it came to you." She shuffled around a bit, seemingly retrieving something from her own pocket—She slowly brought into view…

A little black box.

Kumiko stared wide-eyed at the box as Reina opened it, her mouth hanging open at the sight of yet another little silver band, encrusted with a more intricate design. There were three small garnets embedded into the band, a slightly lighter grey curve going deeper into the band. Reina held the ring up to Kumiko's dumbfounded face, not missing a beat: "Kumiko Oumae.. Will _you_ marry _me?_ "

Reina awaited an answer, but one never really came. Kumiko was far too stunned to form a reply, and Reina let out a hearty laugh as she took Kumiko's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger for her, assuming that she was able to get a yes.

Taking Kumiko's silent face into her hands, she lightly tapped her cheek, "Hey, Kumiko! Kumikooo," she gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth, "Pay attention!"

Finally, Kumiko was able to shake off the astonishment. She blinked a few times, turning her attention to the ring on her finger, the embarrassment extremely apparent on her face.

"You…" Her words were stopped with a kiss.

Reina withdrew first. "No, _you_. You beat me to the punch."

She brought her arms up to embrace her fiancée, laughing into her shoulder as she rolled the both of them over. She teasingly commented, "It's like it's fate, the way you and I are here now."

Reina brought a hand up to Kumiko's cheek, grazing one finger along the contour leading down to the plump curve of her lip, "Don't laugh. I really believe that."

It was always a mystery, the way an intense amethyst gaze could fluster an amber so easily.

Kumiko nestled her face into the crook of Reina's neck, feeling her new ring around with her left thumb. She felt the soft cashmere of her lover's cardigan, absently running fingertips along the material. "I do too, Reina."


	24. An Average Morning

**a/n:** I have a lil somethin to say! So, Hibike has been over for a while, so these chapters will ultimately have little or nothing to do with the timeline of the anime, unless I decide I wanna jump back to when they were teens or s/t. Which will probably happen I guess. Also, for those who have avoided the M tag or who don't rly like smut at all may have missed out on an important detail outlined in my Reimiko oneshot, 'Vivace!' Reina gifted Kumiko a puppy. So that's why they have a puppy here. And also also. Manami is.. there, but there may be chapters where either she or the puppy don't show up simply bc there's no real timeline to this series, so I hope you all can still bear with my haphazard uploads!

(also if ur lookin for reimiko smut, and haven't checked vivace! out, now's the time yall)

And thank u all for following and continuing to show this silly thing support. (u_,u)

* * *

Kumiko's soft breathing was the only sound to be heard on this calm, brisk Saturday morning.

Reina had opened a window earlier, enjoying the breeze as she continued reading the latest book she picked up; it wasn't late enough for the rest of the world to be awake, but the few rays of dawn provided enough natural light to suffice.

She yawned into her book, peering over at the sleeping figure next to her. Seeing the woman's softest features at her most vulnerable state always pleased Reina, and she brought the corner of her book to cover her mouth as she studied a bit more.

Kumiko had one arm supporting her cheek as she lay almost entirely off the pillow and onto the mattress, probably trying to snuggle up into the covers sometime during the night. Her hand was sifted through her brunette locks, the wavy tresses fallen angelically over her cheek; slightly agape lips, though unremarkable, always affected Reina with the urge to kiss them. Shade from the trees outside gave a silhouette effect that splashed onto her features, the minuscule specks of light drifting in and out of view. No matter what she was doing, as apparently as she was just sleeping there, Kumiko _always_ gave Reina a case of butterflies.

So, it was a pretty average morning after all.

Reina breathed a sigh as she reclined into her propped up pillows, her raven locks splaying out as she laid her book over her face. She contemplated. _Oh,_ did she contemplate.

"Mm.. mhn.."

The side of the bed shifted, and Reina checked up on her sleepy lover.

She looked down and noticed Kumiko's hand reaching out slowly, her fingers grasping at the sheets, searching for something to hold onto.

. . .

Reina blinked a few times, but ultimately she offered her hand out, and Kumiko somehow took hold of it immediately. Like a dragon that was possessive of her treasure, Kumiko retracted her hand once she found what she was looking for. She brought the hand across the sheets to give it a tiny kiss, and held it close to her as she unconsciously slipped a few digits in between Reina's.

A flurry of warmth shot through Reina's body, straight from the heart. She was almost sure she was blushing all the way to her ears by now.

'… _I'm.. So in love with her.'_

So now she couldn't leave the bed, her hand trapped by a gorgeous captor.. But she didn't mind at all.

 _*creeeak*_

Reina looked at the bedroom door, which opened to reveal a little black nose poking around, eventually walking in like she owned the place. Their puppy had come to visit, sitting herself down at the edge of the bed, panting happily as she looked at her two moms.

"Good morning, Apricot."

"Rruf!"

Reina held a finger to her lips, "Sh! Morning voice."

A little quieter, the pup wagged her tail and took a few tiny steps forward, "Rrf, rf," and licked her lips. Apricot jumped on the bed, choosing the spot in between Kumiko and Reina, curling up to Reina's thigh and settling in while she let out a puppy sigh.

"No one said you could come up here."

She was met with no reply. Of course.

Reina looked at Kumiko's sleeping face one more time, using her index finger to poke her cheek a few times, wondering if she'd wake up; she didn't. A heavy sleeper as always.

With consideration for her pup and her girlfriend, Reina tried to shift as little as possible sitting up, using one hand to open her book back up to where she left off.

She smiled at the pages as she relished in the comforting feeling of this set up. She hoped that her Saturday mornings would continue to stay this way for a long, long while.


	25. Business Trip part 1

Kumiko awoke in her bed from a dream not too long ago.

Sighing from an unpleasant reminder, she lazily grabbed her phone from the bedside table, wincing and shielding herself from a light that rivaled the morning sun:

4:19 AM.

In a groggy voice, she muttered to herself, "Perfect…"

Opening up a familiar message log, she couldn't help but smile to herself as she typed out the perfect words to surprise her currently transnational lover. She was so proud of herself for waking up on time for this.

With a pang of longing, she sent her message—But not before receiving a message alert of her own at the exact same time.

 _Wake up, I miss you – 4:20 AM_

 _4:20 AM – 420 blaze it_

 _4:20 AM – Oh_

Kumiko was as laughably stunned as she was thrilled, knowing that Reina was thinking about her too, at this very, _very_ special moment in time.

She laid her phone down, but only for a moment before she felt another buzz. She peeked at her phone once more:

… _Since you're awake, get on webcam, I want to see you. – 4:21 AM_

 _4:21 AM – ? i'm not awake, what are you talking about_

 _Kumiko! – 4:22 AM_

 _4:22 AM – loveeee yoouu_

Feeling satisfied with herself, Kumiko finally pulled out of the covers and leaned forward to open up her laptop, which rested at the foot of her bed for the time being. It was still on, and she clicked the Skype app, which booted up with the familiar starting noise.

It was only a few seconds after that she received a video call, to which she answer while curled up in a blanket, knees to her chest. Kumiko's heart swelled as she saw Reina pop up on the screen, sitting in a coffee shop. She could pretty much see Reina's face light up through the video.

Kumiko withdrew into the blanket more, all but melting at the sight. "Good afternoon."

She could have sworn she saw Reina sort of.. vibrate a little, in her seat, but it might have been the sleepiness playing tricks on her. She welcomed that voice she's come to miss this past week, "Good morning to you."

The brunette smiled into the blanket, looking up at the video feed. "What do you have planned today? Another meeting? Anything major happen while I was asleep?"

Reina sighed, adjusting the earbuds in her ear, "No, no technical meeting today, but I _do_ have to meet with someone from the firm that asked for a one on one. And before you get huffy, no, he wasn't asking me out or anything."

Kumiko laughed at the suggestion, "Oh, well, you said _he_ , so I don't think there's anything to worry about anyway. Now if it was a _woman_ on the other hand…" She watched as Reina grew a little more offended, to which she ceased her teasing, "I'm just kidding, Reina!"

Reina turned to the side in a huff and drank a bit of her tea.

Kumiko sighed lovingly at the screen, "I, uh. I really miss you, you know?"

With a tiny smile, Reina leaned onto the table and tried being as intimate as she could, given her current setting, "I do too. Only one more week, though. I'll be home in no time."

Kumiko brought her arms up over her knees, "S'not really soon enough, but…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'll.. let you get back to what you're doing. I'll say hi to Apricot for you, okay?"

Reina took a few moments to respond, but she laughed and set her tea down, preparing to end the call. "Okay. Go back to sleep. I'll text you later."

"Bye…" Kumiko hesitantly ended the call first, because if she left it up to Reina, they'd stay on call hours. Which wasn't a bad thing at all, it's just, they'd never get anything done at that point.

"Aauughhh," Kumiko let out a pained groan as she fell back onto the bed, sliding her phone away from her for a second, but reaching out and holding it close to her after a thought. When Reina told Kumiko of her business trip, she thought she could handle two weeks by herself. She was a perfectly capable, perfectly functional woman who could definitely, most _certainly_ last two weeks without feeling a bit of yearning for her… O-Of course that was it.

No. Nope.

Who was she kidding? She missed Reina like crazy, and she couldn't wait until this last week was over.

"Arf, rruf!" Apricot yipped at the door, nudging it open with her muzzle before hopping onto the bed and berating Kumiko with morning puppy kisses.

"Stop, h-hey! Get off me, girl! Agh— _You!_ "

The golden pup sat next to Kumiko's laptop and panted happily at the device while she looked back and forth between it and Kumiko.

Kumiko sat still for a moment, but reached out and grabbed Apricot, bringing her onto her lap. "She'll be back soon, 'kay? I know you miss her too."

"Rrruf!"


	26. Business Trip part 2

Crowds of people passed by, whispering and giggling, sometimes even cooing at the sight stationed in front of the airport.

She checked the back of her pants for any sort of remnant of dirt or unsightliness before Kumiko realized that she wasn't really checking for dirt—it was just a nervous habit. Readjusting the strap of her cream colored watch, she figured, 'Hey, maybe Reina will notice that in all the time she's been away, that watch will actually _not_ have been in the same place on her wrist as it was before—' Another habit that was unnecessary. She silently berated herself for being this silly.

She regained her original posture and stood upright, balancing both the bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates in one hand, and Apricot's leash in the other. The little dog sat happily next to her owner, panting away, occasionally biting at the bowtie Kumiko had bestowed upon her collar before leaving the house this morning. Kumiko's gaze was stern, and her endeavors were clear. For some reason, she found herself holding her breath—

She let the breath out, slumping just a little and turning to Apricot, the worry on her features becoming increasingly apparent, "Why am I so nervous about welcoming her home? Ahh, this is so stupid!"

"Arf!"

" _You_ don't have anything to worry about! You're— _Aaghh!_ "

In her conversation with Apricot, the bouquet was threatening to spill over as Kumiko truly struggled to hold it as close to her chest as possible. She bit her lip and scanned the entrance of the airport knowing that Reina told her she'd be out shortly after she picked up her luggage; did luggage pickup take this long? Did her flight even land properly? Oh god, what if the plane went the _wrong way_.

Kumiko muttered to herself and swiped the incredulous thoughts from her mind. "N-No, she'll be here. She's fine. I'm fine. We're okay. I'm totally not somehow freaking out over seeing her again, ah ha haa…"

It was true. Literally, it was about thirteen days in total for Reina' business trip to conclude, and in that timespan, Kumiko experienced a deeper longing for her than she'd ever felt for anything or anyone in her entire life. It seemed like a stretch—but for Kumiko, it was the reality she was faced with.

Standing rigid in front of an airport holding an array of what could either be "I'm sorry" or "I love you" gifts, a golden retriever puppy in hand, and potentially embarrassing herself in front thousands of people that come from both far and wide… There was a lot going on for Kumiko at this moment. But why?

When all you really cared about was seeing your lover in person for the first time in a while, everything else in your surroundings sort of.. melted away, didn't they?

That's what Kumiko thought, right as Reina stepped through the automatic glass doors with her luggage in tow. And… She nearly dropped her bags at the sight awaiting her.

No, there was no dramatic 'running into each other's arms in slow motion' deal, and there were no overflowing tears to accompany the blissful feeling of comfort that washed over one another.. Kumiko simply met Reina with a smile halfway out the entrance and _attempted_ to hand her the flowers and chocolate, only to toss them onto the floor and throw her arms over Reina's shoulders, settling back into the familiar feeling of the crook of her neck.

Reina shifted, meeting Kumiko's face with a kiss on the cheek and a soft, questioning intonation, "What's all this for? You missed me that much?"

Kumiko didn't move, "Of _course_ I did. And I don't even know what it's all for.. I thought maybe that's what you're supposed to have when someone comes back from a trip, or maybe if you meet someone when they get off a flight, I don't know, Reina. Kinda ridiculous, I know. Apricot thought it was too."

Apricot stood up, trying her best to jump on Reina to celebrate her return, yipping happily as she pawed at her skirt.

"You missed me that much too?" Reina reached down to scratch at Apricot's chin, "Kumiko, I think you have some competition here."

The brunette only gripped at the seams of Reina's blouse, wanting to murmur those hallowed words into her shoulder.

But Kumiko didn't say anything. Nothing at all.

She did, in that instant, forget about a great many things in her life, her surroundings, _why_ she spent so long trying to find the perfect bouquet when she knew Reina didn't particularly care for flowers, and why she even bothered buying a box of chocolates—she already knew Reina would end up coming up with some sort of ploy to make Kumiko eat them instead. Maybe one of the many embarrassing games they liked to play. Maybe they'd end up giving the chocolates to Hazuki. Though the time away from each other was enlightening, and maybe even a little bit needed, there certainly was no shaking the unsettling nature of separation from the tresses of her heart.

She was, in a sense, renewed with a heightened appreciation for everything that she's been through, and everything that she has.

Kumiko didn't say anything. No, not at this moment.. Nothing at all.

She was just glad she was able to feel Reina in her arms again.


	27. Sundate part 1

Kumiko faced Reina with an apologetic smile, "I was afraid I was waiting at the wrong place.."

She was met with an inquisitive smirk. "I asked to meet in front of the school gates.. You were afraid you weren't waiting in front of the right Kitauji?"

The both of them looked to the familiar façade before turning back to each other, "Well, I-I, y'know. I mean, you could have totally meant, the _other_ school gates. Over on the other side. Of the school. Probably."

Reina only smiled confidently at Kumiko's awkward prose. "Should we get going, then?"

Kumiko sighed, "Yeah, that would be good." _'Please, get me out of the embarrassment I already put myself in. Ugh.'_

Evening was breaking through the dimly light sky as the pair walked off toward the train station.

It was only a few days ago that Reina had approached Kumiko with the million dollar question of "would you like to go out this Sunday?" and Kumiko replying enthusiastically, albeit clumsily and scarlet red. The brunette reread the initial text she'd received about their meeting time over and over again, so many times so that she would probably remember the exact text even years from now.

They walked through the biting autumn air almost wordlessly the entire way to the station. Perhaps neither of them knew what to say, or maybe it was that there was so _much_ to say, it lingered in a distant limbo between them; whatever it was, Kumiko was nearly exhausted by the pressure of the silence.

' _I should probably talk about something.. She_ _ **did**_ _invite me out, it would be stupid if I just kept quiet—No, what if this is how she hangs out with people? Is she always just this stoic? This is normal, right? God, someone help me..'_

Kumiko twiddled her thumbs momentarily before once they arrived at the station, glancing briefly at Reina's serious face as she dug through her bag for her pass.

"S-So, nice weather we're having?"

Reina, having pulled out her station pass, looked at Kumiko with a tilted head, "It's been dreary and rainy for the past few days, but yes, I suppose it's nice in its own way."

"Right. Ah. Ahaha, I mean, y'know what they say: June's gloom but Winter's.. a.. bloom!" _'No. No. No,_ _ **what?!**_ _No one says—Oh my god, I'm so stu—'_

Her attention was pulled from mentally berating herself to the soft chiming of her companion's chuckle; a tune that almost drowned out the tracks and screeches of the railways themselves.

"Reina.."

"I-I'm sorry, you—That was just.. You're really funny, Kumiko."

There was a pause before Kumiko inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so difficult, after all.


	28. The Danger of Snuggling

Kumiko could feel herself drifting away from her night's sleep. It was early.. A little _too_ early this morning, and she felt the regret of drinking the instant her consciousness tugged at her eyelids.

"Mm.."

Her eyes weren't open yet, but in the state of mind she was in, she thought she may as well try and look over to her sleeping partner. Of course, she couldn't see anything, but she felt the soft movement of Reina's hands as they searched for solace under Kumiko's shirt—

' _Ah! Cold.._ '

Kumiko didn't react, but the sharp pang of chill raced over her stomach and caused an internal hiss.

Finally, her eyes let themselves take in the light of day.

Through the blinds and over the sheets, a dim glow poured over Reina and settled onto the onyx strands of hair. They made themselves at home on the pillow, and Kumiko thought she'd never seen a warmer welcome.

"Nn.. mn.." Reina made another noise, this time scooting herself closer to Kumiko and nuzzling her head into her side.

Again, Kumiko didn't think much of it and continued admiring the beauty. Reina often did this when she was about to wake up, so she was thinking of the small flurry of morning kisses she'd receive. It was a happy moment.

But Reina continued her nuzzling, her head softly moving back and forth.. That is, until it wasn't so soft.

"R-Reina, wh—"

The nuzzling became intense, Reina pushing her head even further into Kumiko's side, threatening to squeeze between Kumiko's body and the bed—

"Hey, stop—Reina, wake up, you're—!" Kumiko tried to stop the onslaught of cuddles, but to no avail.

It was as if Reina was trying to merge the two of them into one just by pressing into her. Further and further, Kumiko was inching close to the side of the bed; if she didn't stop her soon, this would be it. This would be the end of her—!

"N-Noooo!" With a thud, Kumiko landed on the floor below, Apricot already there to greet her with morning puppy licks. She sighed, defeated, wondering how she'd allowed this to happen.

On the bed, Reina lay with a soft smile peacefully, her arms underneath the pillow, relishing in the luxury of finally having the bed to herself.

* * *

hello im back

um... it's been a while. this has got to be the 10th time i've apologized for that. but this little chapter is a warm up to get me back into the groove of things. if you follow my rwby stories, this is good news for you too! i'm planning on continuing updates as scheduled, with possibilities of new ones but considering that i have so many unfinished ones, there's a lot to be desired out of it all.

in any case, thanks for being patient and i'm glad you're taking the time to check my old story out once again.


End file.
